Harry Potter and the Brotherhood of the Wolf
by Orion Potter
Summary: Harry potter becomes an animagus, goes to live with the Weaslys and finds out ron had done the same thing, they remember hearing somthing like this before so they start it up again something that hasn't be held for over a century,The Brotherhood of the
1. Default Chapter

I would like to note that anything in bold italics are dreams, anything in normal italics ore letters or thoughts.

I do not own anything Harry potter other then the story line.

It's all J.Ks.

Chapter One~ O.W.Ls and Wolves

 It was late at night and all the inhabitants of 4 Privet Drive were fast asleep, well all that is accept for a certain Harry Potter.

 It was July 31st,a month into Harry's summer vacation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was also Harry's birthday, Harry at the moment was re-reading a letter Albus Dumbledor had sent him a week after back to Privet drive.

_Dear Harry_

_I was just writing to check on how you are doing._

_No doubtly Sirius' death has hit you hard, but you must_

_stay strong. Voldemort has been laying low since the_

_night at the Ministry of Magic, but he may still be trying to_

_invade your mind as you sleep, when it's at its weakest._

_I have some good news; I have set up an anti-magic tracking _

_ward around your home so you can practice magic, please _

_abuse this privilege. In the package I've sent with this letter _

_you'll find some books that will help you out a lot this year,_

_you'll also find your O.W.L results in this package as well._

_Have a good summer._

_Stay Strong._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledor. _

Harry had indeed been practicing his magic, with a newfound determination, harry though that if he wanted to avenge Sirius, he'd have to become much more powerful then he was now. He lay down the letter and picked up the first book he had pick out of the package Dumbledor sent him. _How to Become an Animagus: By James Potter and Sirius Black. _The first time Harry had picked up this book he couldn't believe his eyes, his own father and god-father had written a book on animagus transformation, but when he opened the book a note fell out-

_Harry _

_I thought this book might interest you, the reason you had never _

_seen or heard of this book before now is because it was removed_

_from shelves, only weeks after Sirius was sent to Azkaban._

_Dumbledor._

Harry pulled his eyes away from his fathers and god-fathers book, he let his eyes wander over the rest of the books sent to him and remembered all the things he had learned over the short period of time, then his eyes fell on his O.W.L results, even now he was stilled amazed at how well he did.

_O.W.L Results of Mr. Harry James Potter._

_Transfiguration---O_

_Charms-------------O_

_Defense Against _

_the Dark Arts-----O_

_Astronomy---------A_

_History of Magic-P_

_Divination-----------A_

_Herbology----------E_

_Care of Magical_

_Creatures----------O_

_Potions-------------O_

_Total number of O.W.Ls- 8_

_Congragulations on your excellent work._

_O.W.L testing Facility wishes you good _

_luck in your future. _

Harry was absolutely beaming when he read these results for the first time, he could still become an auror, but at grave expense, he may go mad with another two years with Snape. Harry glanced at the clock; it told him he had been awake for 3 hours of being sixteen without him even knowing it! Harry decided it was time to go to bed so he plopped down in his cloths (which now fit him and looked good because a charm he found in the month of summer training).

**_Harry was running through a forest, faster then he had ever ran before, he could feel his strong leg muscles working. It was strange but he quickly dismissed the thought, _**

**_he could hear and smell much better, he was also aware of how light footed he was. He kept running for a while until he finally came to a stop in a moonlit clearing, it had a pond of water with a big boulder sticking out of the middle, jumped onto the boulder and was amazed because it was in the middle of the pond and it had to be a good twenty feet across, he looked into the water and what met his eyes shocked him, he was a wolf! and not any wolf, a magnificent dark gray almost black wolf with astonishing crystal green eyes..._**

****

Harry awoke with a start, he was frowning, what had the dream meant? Harry could see the dream replay in his minds eye over and over again when ever he closed his eyes, then it hit him, he could look in the only book that had anything to do with humans turning into animals, Harry grabbed _How to become an Animagus _and flipped through the pages, he found what he was looking for.

_---You'll know what your animagus for will be after a dream or rather vision while you sleep, its always the same for everyone accept for the animal in the vision._

_You'll be going through a forest for a while and then com upon a moonlit clearing with a pond in the middle of the clearing, and in the middle of the pond will be a giant boulder, you jump, fly, ect. over to the boulder and look into the water, the reflection you see will be your animagus form.---_

Harry started smiling very widely, he was an animagus and not only that a wolf animagus!! he loved wolves they were his favorite animals! Wait until Ron found out!

Harry glanced at the clock, it told Harry it was 10:30 , he decided to go downstairs for some breakfast and then come up here and learn how to change into the wolf and then aparate around the house a bit to freak Dudley out a bit. When Harry returned he sat on his bed and closed his eyes, and cleared his mind of everything accept for the wolf, Harry focused on every little detail of the wolf, everything from the crystal green eyes, to the pearly white fangs, he sat there for what seemed like minuets until he felt a strange sensation, like being pulled apart and being put back together in the wrong way. He opened his eyes only to see everything in black and white, he smelt something foreign, he looked around to see an astonished looking Ron and Arthur Wesley, Harry concentrated on his human form and he felt the sensation again only much faster and he again could see in color, he was a human again.

"H-H-Harry, do you know you're a bloody wolf animagus?" Ron asked in an awestruck voice.

"Err, not until just a few minutes ago, I just started concentrating on the wolf and I just became it" Harry told Ron.

" Oh no you weren't, you were there for about an hour, we arrived here and tried to shake you out of it but you wouldn't wake up so we just waited to see what would happen", Mr. Wesley said in an astonished sort of voice.

"Yeah you just sort of started morphing in front of our eyes." Ron said again looking awe-struck.

A whole hour Harry thought, weird, oh well at least I know I can transform now. He was shook from his thoughts by Mr. Wesley again, "Well Harry pack your things your coming to the Burrow.

End of chapter one, hope you liked it.


	2. The Brotherhood Reborn

~The Brotherhood Reborn~

Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley portkey'd to The Burrow by touching an old handkerchief that Mr. Weasley pulled out of his pocket, and the moment that they arrived Harry was pulled into a rib-cracking bear hug, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and whispered to her self more the to Harry, 'look how much you've grown, happy birthday, it already seems like you're growing so fast!' 'Err, Molly, don't we have something to tell Harry?' 'Oh yes, Harry, please sit down. Harry did as he was asked and sat down at the kitchen table. 'Harry, Albus Dumbledore has told us he's going to let you live with us instead of with those Dursleys, He has already set up all the proper wards around our house so that no one can harm anyone in this house', Harry suddenly had a giant grin on his face, 'yes!!' Harry,' I never have to go back to Privet drive again!!!''That's right Harry, now you and Ron go up to your new room and get settled in'. 

Harry and Ron ran up to Harry's new room, which turned out to be Percy's old one, they opened the door and carried Harry's heavy trunk between them so that they could put it down at the foot of the bed.

'So Harry how long did it take you to become an animagi?' Ron inquired looking apprehensive.

'Well from what you said, about an hour' Harry told Ron looking confused.

'Really? Well Harry I need to show you something.' Ron told Harry with a smirk on his face.

Ron transformed into a magnificent eagle, Harry was amazed, when did Ron become an animagi? Harry asked himself in his mind, Ron transformed back and started telling Harry when and how he learned to transform, apparently he was able to do it on his birthday and it took about an hour but seemed like minutes. 'Harry, I don't think its just coincidence' Ron told Harry. Harry thought about it and agreed with him, 'How could this be coincidence' Harry took out _How to become and Animagus _and started flipping through the pages and found something of interest.

_---There have however been records of a special group of people who have been able to _

_Finish their transformation in an hour; they all belonged to a group of animagi who called_

_Themselves "The Brotherhood of the Wolf". The animals that chose the people were_

_A Wolf, an Eagle, a Cougar, a Bear, and a Hawk._

_The wolf led the Brotherhood, the were a group of very powerful wizards that fought the forces_

_Of evil. Not only that but when in human form they had the certain powers of the animal, for_

_Example, the wolf is stealthy, very good hearing and were strong, so the human form of the wolf was_

_Stealthy strong and had good hearing._

_The eagle's human form has very good sight._

_The cougar human was strong and stealthy._

_The bear human was very strong and brave._

_The hawk human was very fast._

_Record show that all the people that were in the Brotherhood of he wolf all came into their powers on there_

_Birthdays. This group has not been reformed for over a century, but the method was that once the wolf has been reborn_

_He would be lead to the rest of the group by a strange feeling, ---_

Harry and Ron looked at each other and ginned, the were the start of the new Brotherhood of the wolf! Harry and Ron went downstairs to darkness, 'Why are all the lights out?' Harry asked Ron, he just shrugged and said lets go see if we can turn them on in the living room. They moment they entered the living room the lights flicked on and a bunch of people jumped out of hiding and yelled 'SURPRISE!' Harry jumped into the air out of shock.

'What's all this?' Harry questioned

'Well you see Harry-

Usually on your birthday-

People celebrate it by throwing parties-

And this is your birthday party' the twins said, finishing off each other's sentences.

Harry was stunned and before he could express his thanks, a weird feeling came over him, he started walking around for awhile until he came upon Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, to other sixth year gryffindors, Harry knew that they must also be two of the remaining three people tat make up the Brotherhood of the wolf. Harry's happiness must have shown on his face because Dean asked 'What are you so happy about Harry?' Harry then asked the two if they were animagi by any chance. 

Dean and Seamus looked at each other and told Harry that Dean was a Bear and Seamus was a cougar, this only made Harry happier, he then asked how long it took them to be able to turn into them they both said one hour, and on their birthdays. This was too much for Harry and he started explaining about the Brotherhood and said that they were part of it with himself and Ron, and one other member that he must find. Dean and Seamus looked very happy with this news and told Harry they knew Neville was a Hawk animagus, Harry 

Looking happy at this new told them to stay after they party, then dashed off to find Neville. Harry found him talking to Ginny and asked for a private word, Harry said, 'Neville, I know you're an animagus I need you to stay after the party, I need to talk to you', Neville said okay and went back to talk to Ginny.

After the party in which Harry got a broomstick cover with "Firebolt" sewed onto the velvety material from Charlie, a book on ancient Egypt from Bill, a box with a note saying, _open this box when your with the other gryffindor boys tonight-Dumbledore._

And several other things from everyone else. Ron and Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if the other boys could sleep over in which she said ' of course boys, but do try to keep the noise level down tonight okay?' They all went up to Harry's room, Harry turned to the others and re-explained everything about the Brotherhood to them, Harry also told them that Dumbledore sent them a package to open together, when they opened the box they were all enveloped in a very bright golden light, and when they opened their eyes they were greeted by the kindly face of Albus Dumbledore.

'Hello boys' Dumbledore greeted them with his blue eyes twinkling.

'Hello professor', they all greeted back.

'Now boys I must speak quickly, because I don't have much time here' Dumbledore started suddenly looking apprehensive.

'I know all about the Brotherhood of the Wolf and myself and several other Order members will be training you for the remainder of the summer, when the school year starts you will all be at the full magical potential a member of the Brotherhood would be able to achieve at your age, this means that you will be more then enough for any deatheater or anything else Voldemort could throw at you'. Dumbledore told them smiling. 'Now don't get me wrong, you'll be powerful for your age but still very human and can die and feel pain and emotions, I don't want to make you, egotistical.

The boys were all shocked to say the least but still very excited for their training. 'Harry took a step forward and asked when they would be starting and Dumbledore told them that owls were all ready on the way to the Finnegan's, Thomas's, Weasleys, and Longbottoms to let them know that their sons will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer and will be specially trained by myself, also say that you start tomorrow.

The boys all smiled broadly when Dumbledore again started talking fast, 'Okay now boys I want you to touch this model of a wolf, it is a portkey that will take you to your dormitory in gryffindor tower, have a good rest because the training you'll be undergoing is very draining. The boys nodded their heads and on the count of three they all placed a hand on the wolf and felt the familiar pull behind the navel and in a whoosh of colors they all appeared in gryffindor towers sixth year boy dormitory. 

They all saw there trunks there already and decided not to wonder how they got there, it was Dumbledore after all, they changed silently and fell asleep in their respective beds, not knowing it but sharing the same dream of their group, in there animal forms running, or flying across a giant grassy field toward a different foe they would have to fight in the future.

Well there it is the second chapter, is it any good? Please read and review

I'll update soon.


	3. The first Day of the Rest of their Lives

~First Day of the Rest of Their Lives~

The boys were awoken early in the day by a smiling Dumbledore. 'Hurry up boys, got to start early or you won't be able to fit all of you training into the day'. Ron looked incredulously at their old headmaster and asked 'How much do you expect us to do?' Dumbledore chuckled at this and just said 'enough, this is of course the first day of the rest of your lives.', Ron grumbled at this response and the gryffindors got dressed talking excitedly about their training, well all of them except Ron who hadn't gotten used to the idea of being woken up before he could smell breakfast wafting up to his room.

The Brotherhood walked into the Great Hall and was greeted by several Order of the Phoenix members including, Tonks, "Mad-eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, and Remus Lupin. 'Wotcher Harry' Tonks said brightly

'Heard we'll be trainin' you kids up huh? Well you better be ready for us' Moody said with a grin on his scarred face. Shacklebolt and Podmore just smiled and shook their hands and Lupin greeted them with a cheery 'Hello boys'.

Lupin then pulled Harry to the side while the other boys got acquainted with the people they would be spending the rest of their summers with. 

'Harry I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you in anyway for Sirius' death, I'm going to train you as hard as I can so that you can avenge his death' Lupin said this with a steely glint in his eyes that Harry had never seen before. All Harry could do was nod because the thought of Sirius made Harry choke up. At that moment Dumbledore strode into the room ready to address the boys and their instructors. 

'Hello to all of you, I know that only the young men of gryffindor know why they are being trained so let me tell the elders why they are training you. 

Dumbledore then proceeded to tell the Order members about the Brotherhood, about the young men being animagi, and how they were all drawn to one another. All the Order members were amazed by what they were told and kept glancing at the gryffindors out of the corners of their eyes (accept for Moody who just looked through the side of his head). Then Dumbledore told them how they were going to be trained for the rest of the month. Sturgis would be teaching them all Stealth and Concealment for two hours each day starting today with Seamus, Harry, and Dean because they were ground animals.

Lupin was going to be teaching Ron and Neville dueling during those two hours, then after the two hours, Harry, Seamus, and Dean would switch to Lupin and Ron and Neville would switch to Sturgis. That would bring them to lunch, which would be forty-five minutes long.

After lunch all the boys would go to Dumbledore who would teach them all, new spells, curses, charms, and jinxes for one hour, and teach them how to use telepathy to speak to each other in their minds for the next hour. 

After that Harry would go with Ron and Tonks would teach them how to change their appearance by turning them into metamorphmagi, while that was going on, Seamus, Neville, and Dean would be learning how to focus part of their magical core to their arms, and legs, so that they could run faster and longer and be stronger, while in human form. Then they would switch. For the last hours of training for the day their reflects would be put to the test and improved by all the instructors turning invisible and firing curses at the young men at random times with the gryffindors trying to dodge them. They became even greater of friends and knew more about each other then they knew about themselves.

For the first half of the month the young men excelled at their training and perfected everything they were taught, so a new training program was introduced to them on a rainy mid-august day. 'Well boys', Dumbledore started, 'you've perfected your training so now, your going to have 2 hours of training three days a week on sensing danger before it happens, since I myself am the only person in the world to know how to do this I will be your only instructor'. The young men all looked very happy about this and all exchanged glances. This meant that they could explore the school and the grounds, they would know even more about the school and the grounds then The Marauders and The Twins did! Dumbledore told them they would meet him on the quidditch pitch on Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday every week until school starts, today, being Thursday meant that they were off until Sunday so they went to explore the school first, and tomorrow they would explore the grounds. They decided to split into groups, Harry and Seamus would go together and Dean, Ron and Neville would go together, they told each other to inform them by mind speech if they found anything.

It was the day before school starts and the boys were all lazing about in a room they found that looked exactly like the animagi clearing with the pond and the boulder in the middle of it. They had to agree that this was their favorite room by far, they didn't know why but it was just comforting being in this room. At the moment they were all in their animagi forms and Harry was play fighting with Dean, Dean of course was winning because of his superior strength but they were having fun all the same. Neville and Ron were having a race in the air and found out they were evenly matched when it came to speed. Seamus at the moment was stalking a magical rabbit along the edge of the clearing, he went for the pounce he hit his mark but when the rabbit realized what was happening it just disappeared, they all suddenly stopped what they were doing and transformed back. Harry took charge and started giving out orders, Neville, Ron you two know what to do get outside, get into the air and do a sweep of the area, well be along right after you, with that the two birds were out the door and out the nearest window they could find, Seamus Dean, lets go they started running and when they got to the entrance hall they transformed while running, they busted through the doors with quite a force, but it was strangely quiet, Seamus went to one side, Dean to the other and Harry took the middle, suddenly, everything went pitch dark, 'Well Harry thought, they can't be too smart they just gave us an advantage. But then simultaneously the brotherhood noticed something coming out of the forest. 'Vampires!' Harry thought, while Harry was thinking this the others came to his side and they transformed into humans, Harry half a step in front of the others gave out the orders, 'Okay boys you know what to do, these creatures are here to hurt us, light spells to stun them then use the anything on the ground to transfigure into a wooden steak'. They all ran with their wands pointing in front of them at the vampires and as one they all yelled _'Lumos' with most of the power the could and it light all of the grounds like it was the middle of the day, ironically it was. The vampires all stopped in their tracks and threw their hands up to shield their skin from the light, at this point the boys transfigured everything on the ground that they could see into wooden steaks and shot them at the vampires with a banishing charm and them moment that the steaks hit them they disappeared, this confused the boys because once a vampire gets hit with a steak they were supposed to blow up in a puff of smoke. Suddenly the light came back and Dumbledore came out of nowhere in front of them and congratulated them, for their excellent performance, even though they were just copies of real vampires that he made to test their abilities._

The brotherhood grumbled at this knowing that it wasn't a real threat and walked into the school again, they headed to the great hall where the whole Hogwarts staff commended them on there abilities, again they grumbled for being tricked. They all sat down at the gryffindor table where a small portion of it had mounds of food on it for the boys. After eating Harry stood up and said 'I'm feeling tired I'm going for a nap in the "Animagi Room" as they dubbed it. Harry took a short cut to the room and walked in, he transformed into his wolf and laid down beside the pond, he fell into an uneasy sleep dreaming about The Brotherhood of the Wolf running through a grassy field in there animal forms heading straight at a foe they must defeat, only this time it was much more detailed, he saw that he was fighting against Voldemort, and the others were fighting against Dark lords from the past. Them all sound cut out, until he heard Voldemort talking about bringing "them" back from the past with a certain number of their own followers, to help him take over the world. Harry awoke with a start to see that the others were in there as well sleeping in their animal forms, Harry awoke the others and asked if they were dreaming about fighting, then Voldemort talking about bringing the past Dark Lords back to help him. They all said that's exactly what they were dreaming of and they all agreed, 

Dumbledore has to know about this.

Well that's the end of this chapter, thanks for reviewing; I'm going to make this a novel length fic,

I'm going to update soon.

Just so you know for in the next chapters, anything with a * in front and after is going to be mind speech,

And also the reason you haven' seen Hermione yet is because she isn't going to be a main character, 

She's going to be best friends with Parvati and Lavender. So this is pretty much, if Harry and Ron never were friends 

With Hermione, sorry to any people that likes her.


	4. Let the Sixth Year Begin

~Let the Sixth Year Begin~

The boys decided they would tell Dumbledore the next day as their naps had lasted well into the night, at the moment they were heading back to Gryffindor tower, they all thought no matter how nice any rooms they found in Hogwarts were, nothing could beat gryffindor tower. As they walked they were talking about what they saw in their visions. 'This is bad you guys, all of those dark wizards we saw brought some of the worst times the wizarding world has ever known, and now they're going to be teamed up, its going to be hard to take them out' Seamus said as they went with a worried look on his face. 'I know, this is going to be hard but we just need to stand united and we'll be able to do anything, I mean, who says we have to take each of them on by ourselves, you saw the vision, we'd be fighting together' Ron said looking unusually serious, they all agreed with Ron's point, they all thought, like the sorting hat said last year, "Stand united, be strong from within". At that moment they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, said the summer password (gryffindor five) and went inside, they all sat in the common room for a while not talking until they all drifted asleep one by one.

The next day they walked into the Great Hall and found Dumbledore sitting at the head table eating some bacon and eggs, they approached him and asked if after breakfast they could have a word in private, to this he nodded and they went and ate. Afterwards they were all in Dumbledore's office and Harry told him all about the vision they all had, after they told him Dumbledore had a look of deep thinking upon his aged face. Then Dumbledore stood up so suddenly that it made the young men jump. 'Boys' Dumbledore started 'I have to tell you something, there is no real secret power to The Brotherhood of the wolf, you were all chosen because your all naturally destined to be powerful warriors of the light, this is the thing you boys were destined to overcome, you are all strong young men. I know you will find a way to overcome your enemies, but I must be off boys, the staff need to have a meeting about some events we want to happen this year.

It was late in the afternoon and Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville were out on the quidditch pitch to have some fun and relax a bit, it was surprising but even Neville was in the air on his broom, it seems that ever since he became a hawk animagus he became more adept to flying. They were all in a circle and passing a quaffle around when Seamus started talking about what Dumbledore told them earlier that day. 'Me a powerful wizard destined to overcome a powerful dark lord? I would never would have guessed that this is what I would be doing'. Dean Neville, and Ron agreed with him but ever since The Ministry of Magic he knew this was something he would have to do. Ron then changed the subject when his stomach gave a grumble that they could all hear, Harry then said, 'I think we should go to the great hall to eat before Ron's stomach implodes.' Everyone laughed and they flew to the heavy oak doors that lead inside. Ron practically ran into the great hall and was already eating by the time the rest sat down beside and across from him.

The next day Harry woke up earlier then the rest of the guys he thought, but when he looked outside of the window towards the quidditch pitch he saw a cougar running and then jumping into the air changing into Seamus on the way up and then he saw spells firing off, he's being attacked, Harry ran out of the common room and changed immediately, when he reached the entrance hall Harry mind spoke to him, '*Seamus are you all right, I saw spells being fired off, are you being attacked? *', '*Umm not that I know of Harry I'm just training a bit if you want you can come and train with me*', Harry slowed his pace and said '*Yeah okay I'll be there really soon*'. Harry then took off as fast as his wolf legs could carry him, which was surprisingly fast; he hadn't really gotten a feel for the wolf body and now was a perfect chance. Harry was just out side of the qudditch pitch and was almost going to crash into it but stopped dead in front of it and jumped up, while he was jumping he transformed, pulled out his wand and cast a levitation charm on himself, he kept going and when he reached the top of the pitch wall he took the charm off and started falling towards the center of the pitch he cast the slowing charm on himself and he slowed down just before he hit, Seamus was waiting for him in the middle of the pitch and he looked at Harry and said, you were right you got here really quick. They trained for a couple of hours which had consisted of them magically dueling with their wands, but they disarmed each other at the same time so they transformed and learned how to fight in their animal forms, by the time they were done Ron, Neville, and Dean were in the stands with some food watching them, Harry smirked along with Seamus and he muttered the portal charm, _"Portum" and thought of the point just behind their fellow gryffindors, Harry quietly told Seamus to transform and run right at the point where he put the portal, they both did just that and ended up right behind the rest of the Brotherhood. Ron, Neville, and Dean jumped up in surprise while Harry and Seamus transformed pack and took some food for themselves._

The rest of the day past like a blur and in what seemed like a matter of minutes the rest of the school was seated in the great hall listening to Dumbledore's speech.

--'Now that we've all been fed and watered I must tell you some things before you can go off to bed, First of all, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, no magic in the corridors between classes, and I am pleased to announce we are going to be having three balls this year, one for Halloween, another for Christmas and the last will be for the end of the school year, but that is all for now, so off to bed'.

'So, we're having a few dances this year huh? Got anyone in mind that you wanna ask to any of them?' Seamus asked the others casually

'Well not really but did you notice the sixth year ravenclaw girls staring at us?' Harry asked the rest

'Yeah I did, I think us five should ask them five to the Halloween one' Ron, Dean, and Neville said who looked at each other in a weird way.

They made it to the gryffindor sixth year dormitories changed in silence and drifted off to sleep.

The next day they all rushed down to the great hall and started eating, the timetables were handed out by professor Mcgonagall, they all looked at it and they realized they all had been put in the same classes, they all smirked and Dean said, this years gonna be a piece of cake. They all had transfiguration first and they all went and picked seats around the middle of the classroom. The rest of the class started filing and they saw that the gryffindors had this class with the ravenclaws; they all saw that all the sixth year ravenclaw girls were in here so they decide they would show off today.

'Hello class, and welcome to newt level transfiguration. This year we will be studying human transfiguration, and how to conjure things out of thin air.

The brotherhood looked at each other and smirked; they all already knew how to do this both of these things.

When Mcgonagall had finished explaining the theory behind conjuring things into existence and set them off to do it themselves by conjuring small things into existence like pieces of paper or muggle pencils almost no one could do it accept for the gryffindor boys, two ravenclaws and Hermione a gryffindor girl, by the time class was over the boys all conjured up a pile of different extravagant things, each trying to outdo the other, they decided to call it a draw and then they made the piles disappear, just before Harry was going to leave Mcgonagall asked if she could have a quick word, he nodded and walked over to her desk, she started by saying 'Potter I'd like to say your quidditch ban has been lifted and you can play on the team again, I would also like to make you team captain', Harry smiled and said 'Yes of course I'll be captain!' Harry was about to turn to leave when she started saying, 'Potter that was some of the best transfiguration any students have done ever since your father and his group of friends were here at school', Harry again smiled and thanked her for the compliment, Harry then turned to leave because he was going to be late for charms. Harry made it in the class just in time and took a seat with the other gryffindors, they asked what she wanted and he told them that he was the new captain for the gryffindor quidditch team. They congratulated him and then he told them that they were doing some of the best transfiguration since his father's time, they smiled at this and then turned their attention to professor Flitwick who was now telling the class what charm they would be learning that day, it turned out to be a reflection charm, which when cast would make one, or two copies of the caster himself or the person or thing he cast it on. This being a new charm for all the gryffindor boys only managed to do it after two tries each, after that they mastered it. Flitwick who had been watching the boys commended them on they're fast learning and awarded 10 points each to gryffindor. Since they're last two class were doubled classes they now had lunch where they were talking about what they should do that night, they decided that they would go chart the forbidden forest so that they could place it onto the new enchanted map of Hogwarts and the grounds they wanted to make.

After lunch they had double care of magical creatures, then finished the day off with double Defense against the dark arts. 

Care of magical creatures was held outside and the boys found out that it was held with the slytherins again. The Brotherhood decided that if Malfoy started trying to disrupt the class they were going to make him pay. Harry thought that Hagrid really improved at teaching and was now petting the griffin that he brought in, it was a magnificent creature, and like the Hippogriff it was very proud, so you shouldn't ever insult one, Malfoy especially listened to that rule as he knew the outcome if you were ever to break it. Hagrid was in the middle of telling the class what a griffins diet was when the bell rang, Harry and the rest of the gryffindor boys went and told Hagrid what a good lesson it was and that they were going to come and visit him at the end of the week. They made their way to Defense against the dark arts when their specially trained danger sense went off, they all duck at the same time and turned around, Malfoy, Crabbe, Golye, and two other boys Harry didn't know had sent hex's at them and still had their wands pointing at them, 'Think your funny do you, making fun of me in that big oafs class? Well now your going to pay' Malfoy finished and they sent stunners at the gryffindors who all were in sync with one another and all did a jumping front flip over top of them, Malfoy looked surprised that they did this, Neville then took a step in front and said 'Sod off Malfoy you great dirty git' Malfoy was enraged by this and started firing curses at him, Neville simply moved out of the way of them and when they other slytherins tried cursing him, before they even got the words out of their mouths, they were on the ground stunned, Neville then said 'Malfoy, never make fun of gryffindors or Hagrid again or this could be a lot worse, he then smirked, and muttered a spell under his breath and it hit Malfoy square in the chest, his hair turned gold and crimson, his robes changed to the same colors and on the back it said, Slytherin stinks, Gryffindor rules! The gryffindors laughed at this and walked away, they all told Neville he did good and said now Malfoy can't ever make fun of you again for not having any brains, I mean he was stupid enough to mess with you.

Defense, went by quickly and they learned a new type of shield charm which could block anything other then the killing curse.

That night they all got ready to go and chart out the forest, they divided into teams, they had air unit, (Ron and Neville), and the ground team (Dean, Harry, and Seamus).

Instead of going through the castle and into the grounds they decided to leave through their window in the dorms. Neville and Ron Flew out, while Harry Dean and Seamus just jumped out, they we going really fast downwards when they all yelled _"Slowus Maximus" they all slowed down and landed already transformed lightly on the soft grass. Right when they landed they took off towards the forest, Dean being a bear didn't look like he could keep up with a wolf and a cougar but he did, they reached the edge of the forest and they slowed down, they walked in and quickly found a unicorn trail, they were walking for a couple of minutes when they heard something about 10 meters in front of them the all quietly changed back took out their wands and climbed into a tree and hid themselves, Harry yelled who's there, the sounds stopped and when they saw what was making the noise their jaws dropped._

Well there it is chapter 4 sorry for the wait, I'll update sooner next time, 

Hope you like this chapter, please review more.


	5. The MidNight Fight

~The Mid-night Fight~

'What is that?' Seamus asked looking very confused.

'I have no idea, absolutely none, do you Dean?'

'No, no I don not, this is crazy, this is huge-

But whatever else Dean was going to say it was cut off by the quiet graceful arrival of Ron and Neville, 'Oh wow!!' Ron exclaimed, 'I've only read about those, that a Chimera!' 'What's a Chimera?' everyone else asked at once. Ron started explaining that a Chimera was thought to be extinct animal that is kinda a mixture of a lion, a goat, and a snake. 'Guys, this is big, if we have found what is supposed to be an extinct animal we have to bring it back to Dumbledore' Harry told the others, they all agreed and then they tried brain storming ideas to get it back to Dumbledore. After a couple minutes Harry thought of something, 'Well if it's is a mixture of lion, goat, and a snake I can talk to the snake part and tell it that it needs to come with us so we can save its species.' They all agreed to this idea and Harry got the others to turn into animals so it wouldn't get frightened and then he jumped down, he quickly started talking to it and he was vaguely aware of a hissing sound coming from his mouth. '_You must come with us we want you to come to see a very wise man, he will be able to help your species, as you may be one of the only Chimeras left'_, the snake part swayed its head to face Harry, 'You can speak to snakes?' 'You must be a strong man, yes, we will come with you to see this wise man'. Harry was relive to hear this and told the others in mind speech that it agreed. A quarter of an hour later They were in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office, They didn't know the password so Harry started guessing names of sweets, Chocolate frogs, the gargoyle sprung aside and revealed the moving spiral staircase into the powerful wizards office, Ron knocked on the door and they heard Dumbledores voice saying, 'Enter', and so they did, the Chimera close behind, Dumbledore looked highly surprised at the Chimeras presence and said 'Boys where did you find this magnificent creature?' and Harry started explaining, only telling him that the saw it run into the forest and they went after it because they never saw one before. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes again and said thank you to the boys for their quick thinking then he dismissed them so they would be able to get some sleep before classes that day.

The day past without much interesting things happening accept for Hagrid brining the class to study the giant squid closer, and Dean just jumping in to swim with it. The rest of the month past slowly for the boys and they kept accelerating at classes and the five ravenclaw sixth year girls staring at them more and more. October came and with it did the try-outs for the gryffindor quidditch team, Harry was delighted to see a great turn out for the try-outs and was even happier after Harry watched some of the peoples flying, but Harry had to make a decision and thought that the three best chasers that worked the best together was Dean, Seamus and Ginny, they were the natural choices from the beginning, the beaters we still the same as they had last year, but they vastly improved over the summer and they told Harry the practiced a lot so they could stay on the team. After the try-outs Dean, Ron, Neville, and Seamus, came and found Harry 'Harry' Neville started 'We got something to do, as it is only a week from Halloween' Seamus finished for him, 'it's dinner time so they will be in the great hall together so we can do it at the same time' Dean added. Harry instantly knew what they were talking about and said 'Lets go'.

They entered the great hall and walked over to the ravenclaw table, Harry found Padma, as she seemed to be the one most interested in Harry and he asked 'Padma would you like to go to the Halloween ball with me?' Harry could hear the others doing the same to the girls that seemed most interested in them. Padma responded by nodding her head and said 'Of course I will Harry, and with that all getting acceptance took a step back, and Harry with his wand hidden behind his back muttered _"Portum" _then they all said well ladies, until then, and they took another step back and disappeared and re-appeared just outside the entrance hall. They were all laughing and then Ron said, 'Awesome exit Harry, that was really cool'.

They made their way up to the "Animagi Room and transformed, they laid down to go to sleep because they were all tired out from the day of quidditch, Neville not having tried out, spent the time practicing his evasive flying as a hawk. They all fell asleep one by one, all having a dreamless sleep.

The night of the ball came and the boys decided to go as a kinda of group costume, they all had a long black leather trench-coat that when buttoned up went all the way up to the bottom of their eyes, then they all spiked their hair up, they all had to admit that they like this look and decided after tonight it would be their official Brotherhood garbs. They went down with the trench coats opened but they still looked pretty cool, they all wore black underneath the trench-coats, they left the common room and went to meet the girls in the entrance hall, they were easily spotted because they all went as a group too, they were dressed ass pixies, they looked really good, and they couldn't believe their luck that they would be with such good looking girls.

They walked over to them and they complimented them on their costumes, right then the doors opened and they dance began. Harry thought that this one was a whole lot more fun then the last one and was having a good time, it was nearing the end of the dance, it was about a quarter to twelve, when they felt it, a vision of Voldemort, and the other dark wizards were planning an attack on Hogsmede, at midnight! Harry asked if he could be excused for a moment, she consented, Harry walked over to where Dumbledore was and he told him of the vision he told him that at midnight they were going to attack Hogsmede and that Dumbledore to put a silencing charm over the school so that none of the students could hear the sounds of the fight, he said okay and that he trusted the boys to take care of the fight and wished them good luck. Just before mid-night the students were told to return to their common rooms, when the boys and their dates got into the entrance hall the all gave them kisses on the lips and id them fare well, then the used the portal charm to bring them out to the grounds, they buttoned up their trench coats, transformed and ran to Hogsmede. The entered the village and saw that Voldemort and the other Dork Lords didn't show up, only their followers, they made their way to the town square and transformed, Harry was in the front as he was the leader, then Neville and Ron, then Seamus and Dean, the deatheaters all showed up lead by one wizard, Harry quickly did the math and found there was forty opponents in all Harry told the others in mind speech 

***Eight each boys, remember we may be strong but watch each others backs, I know Dumbledore probably has some people watching out for us if we get into trouble but, lets give them a show!*** Then the lead deatheater yelled is that all Dumbledore sent to defend this village, five wizards, well I'm sorry to say but, your time is up, the rest of the deatheaters cheered and then they charged, Harry took charge at once, 'fliers in the air get as high as the clock tower and quickly transform to shoot spells at the ones at the back, disarm and then stun only', Neville and Ron were in the air before he could finish and then Harry yelled 'Okay, one take left one take right, I'll take them straight on!' and with that the battle started, Harry could see the spells that Ron and Neville were firing, Harry ran right at them the back of his trench coat billowing out behind him, himself, Seamus, and Dean silhouetted against the moonlight, all  at once in sync jumped up and started stunning and then did front flips over the deatheaters, spells whizzing by their heads, Harry disarmed three of them and then stunned them, he could see that his plan of attack was working and they were winning but it seemed like while they fought more deatheaters joined the fight against them. Harry then jumped and started doing a three sixty in the air yelling stunners as he went, then Harry remembered as he landed, there are no anti-apperation wards around the village, He yelled to Seamus as he was the one who knew who to do that spell, 'Jump as high as you can in the air and do the anti-apperation spell around the town!' and he did just that, he could see a bubble for a split second then it disappeared. The fight raged on for a half hour and the numbers of the deatheaters stated thinning, Harry yelled, 'We got them on the run', 'Don't leave any conscience' and finally, after the sounds died away he could hear cheering? The inhabitants of Hogsmede watched the fight and were cheering for them! They couldn't believe it, they all were cheering for them, The Brotherhood met right in the middle by the town square fountain and then he cast a voice-disguising spell on himself, and then cast _"soronus" and said._

'Don't worry people of the wizarding world, for as long as The Brotherhood of the Wolf draws breath you will be safe from the forces of evil!'

While he was saying this Neville cast the portal charm and it brought them to the front doors of Hogwarts, they walked in, the euphoria of winning the battle still in their systems, but still felt tired and sore as hell and ready for a good long sleep started walking towards the gryffindor common room, when Professor Mcgonagall rushed over to them and said 'Boys that was one good show you put out there, I know you all would like to go to sleep but Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right now.

They all walked to the office, gave the password and walked up and entered the office. The moment the entered Madam Pomphrey rushed over and checked them over, they all had some nasty cuts and bruises, which she healed in an instant with a spell they didn't understand.

Dumbledore then started talking, 'Boys that was an excellent show you put out there, I liked your thinking of only stunning and disarming them instead of doing much worse. Now I wanted to tell you that that battle will be but into the book _The history of the Brotherhood _it was written by the very first Brotherhood, even though it will be anonymous it will be remembered for ages to come that five young wizards took a full attack force of seventy fully grown and qualified wizards'. 'Now I would like you to keep you identitieses a secret whenever you fight as the Brotherhood as you did tonight, that is all boys you can go rest now as you are all very tired'. 'Goodnight.'

As they made their way to gryffindor tower they were reflecting about the battle, all complimenting each other on their performances. Even as they were changing they were talking about it, but in Deans mind he was thinking up an idea for them, it was going to look so cool when it was done, but it was going to take him awhile, so he thought, well my Christmas gifts for these guys is pretty much done, and with that, they all fell asleep.

Well there it is, the 5th chapter, hope you liked it, I just wanted to say that if I don't get more 

Reviews I might stop this story, just kidding, but seriously, please tell people about my story 

And to review it I wanna know what you all think, sixth chapter coming soon.


	6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

~Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin~

The boys were rushing downstairs the next day, they overslept and they were going to be late for Defense against the Dark Arts, they slid into the room just as the bell went and took their seats. 'I can't believe we made it' Neville told the others, they all nodded and turned their attention to the front, but the teacher wasn't there, this confused the class and they all began to wonder what had happened. After about five minutes though Dumbledore walked in and explained that the professor had to take a leave of absence to attend a family crisis in Switzerland, and that he would be teaching them for the remainder of the year, everyone was very pleased with this, they were going to be learning from the strongest wizard in the world! So Dumbledore began explaining what he would be teaching them. 'Well my students I will be teaching you about ancient magic, this subject isn't usually taught as no one really understands it.' He asked for a student to come up and help him for a demonstration, he picked Seamus to come up and help. 'Okay now, Mr. Finnegan I would like you to use the Incendio charm on me, as we all know, this is the fire charm and will burn me on contact', while he was talking he conjured a small glass of water and placed it on the ground in front of him. Seamus looking confused at this just shrugged and yelled with all his might _"Incendio" _It went at Dumbledore at a surprising pace but Dumbledore didn't look concerned at all he just pointed his wand at the glass of water and the water rose up in front of him and then he whirled his wand in a circle and the water grew into a giant water shield in front of him, the fire hit it and it disappeared and a mass amount of steam was coming from the water shield, everyone looked amazed at this and then Dumbledore explained 'Total control and manipulation of an element, but it isn't so simple, you do not chose which element you have control over, as you can see, my own element that I can control is water' 'this is an ancient magic that not many wizards seem to know about but I am going to ask each of you in turn to come up front, I will then put a spell on you that will let you see what your element is. 'We'll start with Mr. Potter.' Harry walked up to his aging headmaster and stood in front of him, Dumbledore smiled and said something Harry couldn't hear and then everything went black, he saw a little spark in front of him, he rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, there was a big ball of electricity in front of him, he took out his wand and waved it, the ball of electricity followed what his wand did, he waved it in a circle and the ball turned into a big circle of electric energy in front of him, then the lights came on and everyone was looking at him, Dumbledore was smiling, 'Well Mr. Potter it would seem you control the element of lightning, good job.' Harry nodded in response and took his seat, his best friends looked at him and congratulated him, he thanked them and sat and watched while the rest of the class found what their elements were, some of the people to their disappointment did not have any control over an element, but Seamus found he had control over fire, Dean over earth, and Neville and Ron over wind, it all seemed fitting, the bell rang and Dumbledore dismissed them and wished them a good day.

The rest of the day went by good and as the five gryffindors approached their last class Care of Magical Creatures they heard barking, like a dog only it had kind of tinny sound to it, they ran over to Hagrids hut and were all surprised to see small dog like creatures, the only difference is that they had forked tails and had silver, gold, deep purple, and midnight blue eyes. The rest of the class came and Hagrid started explaining. 'Now I'm gunner start teachin yeah about these here animals, these are called Snarks.' 'Now they all seem like normal muggle dogs or summat but these here ones are a lot different, once the chose their masters, they're fiercely loyal and will protect them from dangers.' 'Now as these ones here are jus' pups they'll chose one of you, and you can see there's one for each of ya, so all ya got to do is go in thar one at a time and one of um will approach ya, that one will be your new pet.' The whole class was very happy about this and they all went in one at a time, and they all got approached by one Harry's was a dark gray almost as dark as his wolf forms fur and it had one floppy ear and one that stuck up, he had gold eyes and was very cheerful. Ron's was black color and had silver eyes, it was proud and happy, and stuck by Rons side as he walked, Neville's was white but had large black spots on its sides and back, it had floppy ears had gold eyes and was looking fiercely proud to have Neville as his master, Dean and Seamus' were twins it seemed all accept for the eyes as Deans had a deep purple and Seamus' had a midnight blue colored eyes. Hagrid told them that the Snarks would have small doghouses built beside their master's beds and that the dorms would be magically enlarged to accommodate them, everyone looked happy at this and then the bell rang, Hagrid quickly told them that the Snarks were allowed in the school so not to worry. The boys walked over to Hagrid and thanked him for bringing the Snarks in and told him not to make the doghouses in the boy's dorm because they had a better place to have them live in, he agreed and they said goodbye.

The boys started walking up to the Animagi Room as they decided that it was huge and was just like outside, so it would be great for the Snarks. As they were walking with the Snarks by their sides they looked at the little dog like creatures and asked started thinking up names, Seamus was the first to come up with one he called his Snark Jack, Dean decided to call his Jake as their Snarks were twins, Harry called his Bolt, Ron called his Max, and Neville called his Merlin, the Snarks helped them by only responding to these names and by the time they finished naming them they arrived at the Animagi Room, they led them in and told them to stay in here and get a feel for your surroundings, they all listened and they bounded off to see what they could find. 

The boys went down to dinner and Harry started talking about the quidditch match they had the next day, Harry had told them they had an awesome chance of winning and told them that they would sleep in the Animagi Room with their Snarks because they could fall asleep faster in there. So that they did, they walked in and the moment Harry entered Bolt was by his side, Harry went to his favorite spot on the boulder in the middle of the pond followed by Bolt, Harry transformed and laid down beside his faithful Bolt and fell asleep.

The boys all woke up early and went downstairs with their new pet's, they sat with the other members of the team and started eating, they all gave their leftovers to their Snarks and quietly told them to go back to the Animagi Room, he told them they left the door open just a crack so that they could get in and to close the door once they were in, after they told them that they all affectionately scratched them behind their ears and they bounded off. 'Okay team, to the pitch' Harry told them all, Neville accompanied them, and told them he would be commentating. They gryffindor team changed quietly as they mentally prepared themselves for the game, they could hear the rest of the student body walking up to the stands outside, once they were done Harry gave them all a pre-game speech, 'Okay now, this is our first game of the year, we are easily the better team and we have an awesome chance out there today, now I want you all to play like you did in our last practice, that was excellent flying, now lets go out there and give them HELL!' Harry yelled the last word and they all cheered very loud, they all started walking out onto the pitch and they could hear Neville 'And here comes the gryffindor team, led by Captain Harry Potter!' the slytherins were already out there and Harry could see that Malfoy was the new captain of their team.

'Captains shake hands' madam Hooch yelled Malfoy and Harry did so and it looked like to everyone else that they were trying to break the others hand.

'Now I want a good clean game from all of you.'

She then let out the bludgers, then the snitch, she then threw the quaffle up and the game started.

'Quaffle immediately taken by Ginny Weasley, she's flying just awesome, she going down the middle of the pitch, she fakes a pass to Seamus Finnegan and passes over to, Dean Thomas who was able to put it away easily.'

Harry flew high above the rest of the game eyes searching every inch of the pitch for a sign of the snitch, he started to tune out the commentary as he saw a storm was on its way and he would need to totally concentrate on flying. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Malfoy had decided to tag him instead of search for the snitch for himself, 'Well Harry thought, if he wants to try he's going to have to live with the consequences.' Harry then faked a look of concentration and went into a death defying dive, Malfoy being behind him at the time couldn't see where Harry was diving to and couldn't see that the snitch wasn't there so he yelled 'I don't think so Scar head', and dove after him, Harry pulled out of the dive just in time, he was so close to the ground that his toes grazed the ground, Malfoy on the other hand couldn't stop in time and crashed into the ground with a loud THUMP that everyone in the stadium could hear, Harry flew back up and heard Neville yell, 'That was one hell of a Wronski Feint, pulled of by Harry Potter.' Harry was back up above the game and he saw the score to be one hundred to ten for them, he could tell he made the right choice for chasers. The game resumed when Malfoy was back in the air, he yell 'think your funny do you Potty, well you won't trick me with that again,' and with that he was off, he decided he didn't want to risk being tricked again so, he was going to look for himself. The game went for another quarter of an hour and gryffindor scored four more goals and slytherin scored another two, making the score one hundred and forty to thirty, the weather took a turn for the worse and it was a full blown storm, he could barley hear the commentary anymore, and then he saw it, the snitch it was hovering just above the middle gryffindor goal-post, he saw that it was almost resting on top of the post but he had a plan, he sped of as fast as he could towards the goal, he yelled for Ron, to move Ron nodded, and he moved out of the way, slytherin took the chance and scored, but Harry didn't care he was about to get one hundred and fifty points, right before the goal-post, Harry aimed to go right through the middle one, he was about ten meters away, he stood up and jumped off, he did a front flip over and when he was upside down caught the tiny metal ball, he can around all the way and landed back on his broom, Neville was yelling into the microphone, 'Gryffindor takes it two hundred and ninety to forty!' 'And what a catch that was!' 'GRYFFINDOR WIN!'

An hour later they were all in the common room, partying the victory over slytherin, all the sixth years Snarks were there enjoying all the fun and attention that they were getting and having. The party went late into the night, and around two in the morning Professor Mcgonagall came and told them to get o bed as it was much to late to be up, everyone went to their beds accept for Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, they told her that they asked Professor Dumbledore if they could sleep in the Animagi room with their Snarks and he said yes, she told them to hurry up and get there or she would take points off. They got there as fast as they could and found that it was much bigger and that there was a number of magical creatures in there too, they all just shrugged and thought its Dumbledores doing, and took their favorite spots in the room with their pets, and fell into a deep sleep.

Well there it is the 6th chapter, hope you like it, 

Thanks to all my reviewers, please get some more 

Goin! Im going to update really soon

Laters


	7. The Bad news and off to Switzerland?

~The Bad News and off to Switzerland? ~

The days to follow after the quidditch match were very uneventful, all accept for the boys mastering their elements. Everything was quiet until one night at dinner there was a giant rustling of feathers and everyone looked up to see a twelve pitch black ravens with parchment attached to their legs, four separated away and came in the direction of the gryffindor table, another four went to the hufflepuff table and the last four to the ravenclaw table. Harry didn't know what was going on but there was a look of pure horror on everyone else's faces accept for Dean, it seemed he didn't know what was going on either, the four that came to the gryffindor table landed in front of Ron and Ginny, on in front of Neville, one in front of Seamus, and the last in front of Dean. There were cries coming from the other tables and Harry knew it had to be bad news. 

The ravens took off after their letter had been delivered. Ron had a look of pure hatred on his face and was holding Ginny while she cried, Seamus had a look of disbelief on his face, and so did Dean, Neville, just dropped the letter and looked ready to kill. Harry asked the others what happened and Ron showed him.

Dear Mr. and Ms. Weasley, we are sorry to say that your Brother Percy Weasley was murdered by deatheaters tonight at 6:30, we send our condolences and hope you can make it through these difficult times.

_Sincerely _

_Ministry of Magic._

Harry looked over the other ones and they were similar to Rons accept for Deans it said that they were visiting with the Finnegan's and they were killed then. Harry couldn't believe it three of his best friends had just become orphans, while his very best friend, the one who took him in had lost a brother. Harry knew they were going to have a very difficult time and he was going to help them through it, as he knew exactly what they were going through. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students, 'I'm very sorry for the people who had lost families tonight and are excused from classes to go see any remaining family members for one week, please, those who lost tonight, go and pack and you will be taking the Knight bus to see your families.' 

As the Ron was the only one who had some family left was the only one who was leaving for a week, he didn't pack anything, he just called Max to him and he bid them all farewell, Harry gave him a brotherly hug as did the other boys. Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville all sat in the Animagi Room with Jack, Jack, Bolt and Merlin and talked about the good times they had with their families, Harry mainly listened to the other boys, but he felt the exact same way all the time, an empty hollow feeling.

The week past very fast and the boys all learnt to cope with the loss, as did Ron after he got back. He told them as they walked to charms, that they were going to avenge all the deaths that had ever happened at the wands of Voldemort, Grindlewald, Omaden the Dark, Elric the Evil, Ralistein and all their followers. Dumbledore, told the boys of the names of the wizards that Voldemort brought back, he knew that it would be these four wizards, because they were all the most powerful in their times. They arrived at the charms room and Professor Flitwick started by showing the students how to make two-way mirrors with a tricky little charm, and he gave them all mirrors that they would cast the charm on, the boys all got it done in one try so they just sat around talking and occasionally helping other students when it looked like they needed it. The day past slowly for the boys and welcomed they soft grassy beds they made for themselves in the Animagi Room at the end of the day. A week after that day, Harry told the rest of the team that they would be playing Hufflepuff in their next match, the day before Christmas break. When Harry was walking to Defense with the other boys he saw a bunch of images flash before his eyes and he knew the other boys saw it too, they knew The Dark Order (that's what they called Voldemorts gang) was planning something during the Christmas break, he also knew it was in another country, Switzerland to be precise, they all looked at each other, and smirked, their chance to make them pay was going to happen the day after Christmas, they needed to tell Dumbledore, so they quickened their pace and showed up before the bell rang, Dumbledore was sitting at the desk and they told him all about it, they told him that their wands need to be made untraceable from the ministry so they could do magic outside of school, he nodded and did it quicker then expected by just muttering a few words and tapping their wands once each.

The rest of the class showed up and Dumbledore started explaining about an ancient spell that would, when cast upon the eyes, would make that caster be able to see if a someone was evil or not, they would know if the person was evil because a dark cloud would be over top of the persons head, if there wasn't then the person was still a person of the light.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus found that with their new found determination that everything came much easier to learn, they mastered the spell by the end of class and they could see no dark clouds above anyone's heads.

The days past and it was time for the Hufflepuff game, Harry didn't like putting them down but the Hufflepuff team was a bit of a joke this year, so it was much easier to score and Harry caught the snitch in ten minutes.

The boys all packed enough cloths and their trench cloaks for the Christmas break, they called Bolt, Max, Jack, Jake, and Merlin to them and they boarded the Hogwarts express, the ride was relaxing and spent mostly playing with the Snarks. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were going to stay at Rons for the holidays as Mrs. Weasley put it, of course we'll have the boys over, we would never turn away from boys who had lost so much. On the way back Harry was just messing around by changing himself into each of the other boys to see if Bolt would still recognize him, he did, when Harry found something out, They could change just individual parts of their bodies, so that meant that they could change their voice boxes so that they would sound different, and they wouldn't have to bother with the voice disguising spell when they were on missions as the Brotherhood.

They arrived at Kings Cross around lunchtime and when they stepped off the train with all their luggage, Mrs. Weasley ran to them and gave them all bone crushing hugs one at a time and said 'I am so sorry about your losses boys, I hope your all okay' they all nodded and said they were fine and the could cope with it. She smiled and looked down at the Snarks and said 'Oh these are the most darling animals I've every met!' every one laughed at this and then Harry said that they all knew how to apperate so they could get to The Burrow much faster, Mrs. Weasley eyed him carefully and said 'I don't want to know how you learned I'm just happy you don't have to floo back'.

They all arrived and noticed how much bigger the Burrow was, and Mr. Weasley told them that when Percy died the ministry gave them his pension that apparently Percy kept secret from them and it happened to be quite a large sum of money. Then Mrs. Weasley told them to get settled in and that they could whatever they wished for the week up to Christmas.

The boys did just that and Harry started drawing out a plan to stop the Dark Orders advance into Switzerland, they decided that since they knew the route they were taking and that the road they were marching on towards Switzerland was in the middle of a giant crevasse they would perch on top on each side and that when they came underneath them, Harry Seamus and Dean would jump down and fire spells while falling, then they would cast the slowing spell on them selves and Ron and Neville would give them cover, after they landed Neville, and Ron would jump down and enter the fight, they decided they would mainly use stunning spells, disarming charms, and the reflection charm so it would look like there was more of them. They thought this was a good battle plan and they agreed to it. 

The rest of the week was spent having snowball fights with the twins and playing around as their animal forms at night. Harry told the others that since their opponents would of course have magical detectors they would have to apperate to about ten miles off of where they were going to be to intercept The Dark Orders forces, and have to get there in their animal forms.

On Christmas day they all woke up with the rest of the family and opened all their gifts, they all got numerous pranks from the twins, sweaters that had their animals knitted on the backs (a/n: the Weasleys know about the brotherhood), from Charlie they got books on how to treat burns and such, from Bill they got these cool looking necklaces, that had a single fang on them, Harry's a wolf fang, Seamus' a cougar fang, Dean's a Bear fang, Rons an eagle talon, and Neville's a hawk talon.

Deans present was really cool, they all knew dean made these by hand, it was a crest, that had the five of them standing like they were just before the Midnight fight started, silhouetted by the moon, and it said "Brotherhood of the Wolf on top in an old Gothic looking script. They were supposed to go on the back of their trench cloaks, they all thought this was awesome and cast a sticking charm on them to their trench cloaks. From Harry he gave them all silver rings, just simple silver bands, which had the name of their animals on each. Ron gave them all wand holsters that would attach to their belts, Seamus gave them all books on the history of the brotherhood that Dumbledore mentioned, and Neville gave them all books on warfare. These were all awesome gifts, the boys all thanked the Weasley's for all their hospitality, and they went upstairs to mentally prepare for the interception they were going to do, they decided that Hedwig would come along so when they saw the Dark Orders forces they could send her to Dumbledore and get some reinforcements to come. They all took a nap, and when they woke up it was mid-night, they went downstairs to see the whole Weasley family sitting in the kitchen waiting for them, well boys I know this is going to be hard for you but we have faith in you, good luck, and with that the boys walked out in their brotherhood attire and with a last look at The Burrow they apparated away.

There it is, ch 7 read and review please

Hoped you liked it. Bye!


	8. Reconnaissance and Revised Plans

~Reconnaissance and Revised Plans~

Harry felt the now familiar rush of wind go by his ears and the also familiar feeling of being pulled apart into millions of pieces and then being put back together. 

The five boys landed side by side and suddenly felt coldness over take them, they over looked their surroundings and could tell it was mid-winter, thinking fast they all put warming charms on their trench cloaks and boots and then they felt fine again. 'Well, we're here, we should get moving if we are going to make it to the interception point in time' Harry told the others, when Harry surveyed his best friends he could see a steely, determined look on their faces, he knew it was important to them and he was going to help avenge them, but Harry thought, this is for Sirius, and with that determined thought they transformed and took off at a surprising pace.

They were running, and flying for about a half hour when they came upon a town. _***Wait, lets transform back*** _came the voice of Dean through their minds, they all stopped abruptly and transformed back into humans, 'what is it Dean?' questioned Ron, they all looked upon him and waited for an answer. Well if this is a muggle town we can stop by and get something to refresh us, I mean we have been running for just a bit over a half hour non-stop,' 'and' he began again 'if this is a wizarding town we can stalk up on equipment and things like that.' They all thought about and said it was a good idea but they'd have to be quick, and if it was a muggle town they better hide the crests on the back of their trench cloaks. So they walked into the town and found it to be wizarding, the thing that told them it was magical was a zonko's, they all stopped inside because they thought, some of the most useful things for battle could be found in a joke shop. They walked over to the wall that had a sign on it saying, magical creature effects, they were looking through some shelves and Neville was the one who found the first most useful thing, "Ghostly Gags", Seamus read out load when he saw them, 'Will turn you into a literal ghost for 5 minutes, lets you walk through walls, useful in fooling friends, spells go right through you'. 'Okay boys stalk up on these 5 each that's all we should need,' Harry said and they went and paid a total of fifteen silver sickles for the lot.

They were back on their way and had been running for another half hour when Harry's wolf ears pricked up, he could hear a loud rumbling sound, he didn't like it, it sound like they were coming up on the deatheater party and it sounded like there was more then they thought there would be. They kept running all the same and they finally came upon what was making the noise, it was a giant village, a large wizarding village, it would seem that there was a large celebration of some sort, they transformed back and started asking questions, 'Where is the big deatheater parade that we are supposed to fight?' Seamus asked looking confused, they all shrugged and decided that they would go down there and change into someone else so as not to be recognized. Just before they entered the village they changed into someone else, Harry had short brown hair, no scar, deep gray eyes and was very muscular, Ron had a sandy straw colored hair, no freckles, black eyes and was shorter, Neville and Seamus decided to look like twins by making themselves have medium length black hair, crystal blue eyes, were tall and were semi muscular, and Dean just made himself taller, more muscular, and ocean green eyes, and had dreadlocks. They walked around for a bit and found out that the celebration was due to the fact the just elected a new mayor, they boys walked into a bar, as they looked much, much older they wouldn't be thrown out as minors. They looked around and saw a group of dark looking guys in the corner of the building hunched over and were talking in whispers. Ron said that they should listen to these guys having their conversation and see if they knew anything about the deatheaters. They went to order drinks when a thought occurred to Harry, he stopped everyone quickly and said, 'if we order butterbeer they may get suspicious of us being too young, what do you reckon we should order?' Seamus instantly said Firewhiskey, he told them that he's had a lot of it before and he knew a glass of it each wouldn't get them drunk, they five boys all ordered a firewhiskey and went and took they booth that was next to the dark looking guys booth, Harry having wolf hearing got the others to strike up a conversation so the guys wouldn't get suspicious, and Harry would listen to the dark looking guys. 

'So they're about a day away from here now huh?' asked one of them in a croaky voice

'Yeah, they sent a letter this mornin' about being about a day from here'

'So, once this place is over-run with deatheaters this is going to be a base for the dark lords?' asked the croaky voiced guy

'Yeah seems that way, well we should be getting on with our work, we told them we would get rid of the perimeters guards, after that we join them in marching here,' 'Now lets get movin',' and with that they got up and left. Harry retold the conversation to the others and Seamus let out a long low whistle, 'so we made a mistake in our apparition?' he asked, 

'Yeah it seems that way' Ron answered in response.

'Well it sounds like there is way more then we planned, we got to find the person in charge and offer our services, lets go.' Harry finished saying, and they left the bar.

They were walking for a bit and then they found the mayors house, they quickly went into an ally way and changed back into their normal selves, put on the trench cloaks and then re changed their voice boxes to sound older and mysterious, they looked at each other and made sure that their faces couldn't be distinguished at all, they all passed the check and they went and knocked on the door, a old man in a tuxedo answered the door and asked what their business was, he looked a little taken aback by their appearances and they told him they need to talk to the mayor about something very important, the butler reluctantly lead them to the mayor showed them into a luxurious looking dinning room, he left after he announced their presence,, the mayor told them o take a seat and to tell him their business, they all choose to stand and Harry started telling him about the conversation he heard in the bar, and that they wanted to offer their services to him, the mayor looked astonished at the news of a deatheater attack and quickly told him that he would have every able bodied man help them in any way. Harry thanked him and then he asked if there was any good hotels, he recommended the one called the Magical Hat, it was the best hotel in the over large village, they again thanked him and portaled over to the place, it was very nice indeed, the outside of it had a certain something to it that made you want to stay there, the inside was even nicer, it looked like as Dean put it "A very expensive ski lodge", and as Dean was the only one who knew what one looked like the others just shrugged.

They went and paid, for two adjoining rooms, and went upstairs to start their battle plans, Ron who was and excellent chess player gave all his expertise when he saw a flaw in Harry's plan, they decided that since there were two openings where the deatheaters would come in they divided into two groups Harry and Ron would take the one opening on the northeast side and Dean Seamus and Neville would take the opening on the northwest side, they all then agreed that all the fighters that the mayor promised would take any stray deatheaters that got through them and that should they be over run, they all meet up in the middle and just start fighting. They also made plans to have fire pits placed all over the place so that Seamus could use his element power, Harry could feel a the start of a for the morning, 'a side effect of being a lightning elemental as Harry put it, that's where I can get the lightning for my element, he told them' Dean would be able to use his earth element power just from the ground and the wind for Ron and Neville would come from the storm. 

Seamus then started portaling all over the village and laid out fire pits. He got back and they all decided to relax a bit before the big battle, the found that the hotel had a hot spring in a room so they went and sat in that awhile letting their muscles relax and soothe. It was late in the day when they headed back to their rooms, they ordered a bunch of food and stuffed themselves, they went to bed early all of them relaying the plan in their minds as they thought of what was going to happen the next day.

The all woke up early, got dressed in their Brotherhood attire and changed their voice boxes. Then they went outside to survey their troops, they did look like they could take care of themselves so they gave out the orders, Harry's ears pricked up, he heard their marking, the evil they were about to face was at least a half hour off, everyone looked nervous, all accept for Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Then someone yelled here they come, Harry could see the front lines of the deatheaters coming over a hill. The storm Harry predicted started and he formed a ball of electricity with his wand and as he brought it back behind him and threw the ball of lightning at the deatheaters, he said to himself 

'This is for you Sirius.'

So with that the battle began.

There it is chapter 8 hope you like it thanks for the reviews

Theres more to come,Chapters will be longer, Later!


	9. The Battle

~The Battle~

'This is for you Sirius'

Harry said this as he threw a humungous ball of lightning at the incoming deatheaters, Harry saw that Ron was already causing a twister and sending it careening at the deatheaters also. Spells were being shot towards them but Harry having thought of this decided to put up a permanent spell shield; he also put up apperation wards all around the overlarge village.

The deatheaters realizing that they couldn't apperate into the village started portaling to the edges of the village and charging them, Harry and Ron had no choice but to start using more hardcore curses other then their usual disarm then stun methods. They stood back to back and were in sync with each other so much that they were mimicking the others moves without looking at the other, Harry took three deatheaters at once with a stream of lightning, Ron took out another three with a gust of wind and then stunned them. 

Seamus, made a wall of fire that he made in close around a group of deatheaters and he was making it close in, the deatheaters tried blasting the fire with their wands but they just burst into flame when they raised them, this is what he was waiting for because right after the wands burst into flames he made the wall go away and he stunned them.

Dean was fighting four at once and he was winning, he quickly cast the reflection charm on him self and the deatheaters didn't know which one to attack, dean then jumped into the air and stunned two of them, and once he landed and before the deatheaters could react he smashed their heads together knocking them out cold in an instant.

Neville after casting a reflex enhancement charm was stunning the deatheaters twice as fast as usual. 

Harry was amazed at how big of a force the Dark Order had sent, there were spells being cast everywhere and only a killing curse being fired sent him out of his reverie. Harry did a front-flip one eighty over top of a few deatheaters and stunned them on the way. Harry was just about to turn around and fire curses when a crucio curse hit him in the back, he felt pain for just a second but then he remembered what and who he was fighting for and he threw it off, he stood up and started dueling with the deatheater, he wanted to see who it was so he yelled '_Accio mask_!' they mask cam flying towards him and when he looked at who he was fighting it was none other then Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry couldn't believe it he was fighting his god-fathers killer, though she didn't know who he was and she kept fighting, she yelled a  spell he knew would dislocate his arm if it hit him so he jumped backwards and shot a stunner at Bellatrix which caught her off guard and knocked her out Harry landed on the ground and he rolled backwards the spell flew over him and hit a deatheater in the back, Harry stunned him and went to join Ron.

Dean, Neville, and Seamus formed a back to back triangle and were fighting off the deatheaters with great success, they knew that their opponents numbers were thinning and they started fighting with more force, Seamus yelled in his Irish accent, 'Okay men send them packing!' then the villages warriors that weren't already in the fight charged forward and started fighting the deatheaters back, the wizards in dark robs started running and they all started cheering. They won their village was still theirs even though there was a lot of damage they thought, 'it could be repaired our village is stills ours!'

The same thing was happening on Harry and Ron's side and they portaled over to meet Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They congratulated each other on an excellent performance when Harry told everyone to be quiet, his wolf ears were hearing something, 'Eagle get into the air and tell us what you can see' Harry told Ron, Ron transformed and was in the air, he looked around and what he saw made him worry, he got back down and said 'It isn't good wolf, there is about fifty mountain trolls running down here, there's also, about twenty vampires.

Harry quickly thought of something, he went to the villages warrior commander and told him to keep about twenty of his best dark creature fighters and get the rest on top of some buildings, 'Get them to transfigure every thing they can into wooden steaks and get them to banish them toward the vampires. 'Transfigure twenty sticks into swords as magic won't work on the trolls. Me and my men will take as many as we can, you get any that stray past us.' The commander immediately began giving out orders while Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville said a spell, _"Excallibus"_ it was a spell they all invented during their training, their wands turned into swords, Harry's sword had a dark mid-night blue sapphire cast into the hilt and said Wolf on the blade, Ron's sword had a blood red crystal in the hilt and said Eagle on the blade, Seamus' sword had a forest green emerald cast in the hilt and said Cougar, Deans sword had a diamond cast into hilt and it said Bear on the blade, and Neville's had a amethyst cast into the hilt and it said Hawk on the blade.

The Brotherhood of the Wolf started charging at the incoming dark creatures. Harry's increased speed and reflexes put him in the lead and he came to the first troll, who took a swipe at him with its club, he quickly duck and sprung into a jump which brought him up to the trolls head, and with an almighty swing, Harry severed its neck, he landed and started moving to the next one. Neville slid underneath the troll and sprung up into the air before the troll could react, Neville was doing a three sixty spin and he also took off the trolls head.

Ron jumped high into the air and sliced off the trolls arm, he landed and he slid behind the troll and stabbed it in the back and then quickly spun around and took off the head of a vampire and it exploded into a pile of dust. Seamus met up with a group of deatheaters first and started battling them, he stabbed one in the gut and quickly drew his sword back and took of its head, while Dean was fighting a vampire a troll tried sneaking up on him and he took off the vampires head and stabbed the troll in the gut by thrusting his sword backwards.

Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus met up and made a circle and all jumped out at different directions, cut down at least one dark creature and they rolled when they landed and then stood up, Harry surveyed the rest of the creatures they had to fight, there were no more vampires, and there were only about 12 trolls left, Harry saw the commander of the village warriors about to be hit by the club of the leader of the trolls, he could tell it was the leader by the size of him and by the battle helmet it had on. Harry yelled and ran, he didn't make it, the club came swinging down and the commander was sent flying, Harry looked horrified, he went and quickly took the head off of the troll and when the last of them saw their leader was dead they ran, and the battle was finally over, Harry ran to the fallen commander, 'Don't worry you'll be all right' Harry told him in a whisper, Harry didn't know why but he didn't want him to die, 'No, no Harry I'm not' the commander said, Harry looked stunned, 'how do you know who I am?' Harry questioned him 'Simple, its me, Remus' 

Harry looked horrified and removed the helmet, and there was no mistaking it, it was the last marauder. 'No, no I'm not going to let you die' Harry said and with that before Remus could say anything, Harry placed his hand on his chest, and closed his eyes, then he felt four other hands being on top of his, 'Harry we know what your doing' Ron started, 'and we know what will happen if you do it by yourself' Dean said next, 'so we're going to help you' Seamus told him, 'and don't try to talk us out of it, because we know you'll die if you do it yourself and we're not letting you die' Neville finished. Harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded and said, 'on the count of three boys' 'One, two, three' and with that Harry started pumping his magical energy into Remus' chest, he could feel the others magical energy going through his hand and then after a couple of seconds they ripped their hands off, and Ron said while trying to catch his breath 'that should be enough' and with that they all passed out.

There it is, chapter 9 I hope you like it, im sorry the last two have been pretty short, the next ones

Are gunna be way longer, but im off, please review. laters


	10. Back to england and Hogwarts

~Back to England and Hogwarts~

Harry was in a very dark room, he was wondering where he was and how he was going to get out of the place when suddenly a light appeared in front of him, he looked closer and he could see two people underneath the light, he wondered who it could be when one of them spoke, 'Harry, its us Sirius and your dad,' Harry thought that this was a joke, but then he thought, no one could ever re make the voice of his god-father it was too unique. Harry feeling excited ran over to the duo under the light and saw Sirius, he gave him a big hug and then he looked at the other, it was his father! It was the father that died defending Harry and his mother against Voldemort, Harry looked as though he was about to cry, but the training from becoming a member for the Brotherhood taught him how to hold in those salty water drops, Harry just plowed into him and gave him a bear hug. 'H-H-Harry, you're crushing me' James said in an exasperated tone, Harry saw how hard he was hugging him and he stopped. 'Okay Harry we don't have much time but we have to tell you something, we are all proud of you, me, your mom, and Sirius, but we also have to tell you that the fight you'll have to go through is going to be harder then you think,' Sirius continued, 'when you get back to Hogwarts, get the marauders map, and you can write to talk to our essences, they may be annoying because we're still kids but they'll help you out, they'll bring you to a room which we created, you'll know what to do when your there,' James finished off for Sirius, 'your mother wishes she could be here but she had some business, we all love you and are always watching you, 'James said 'well not always,' Sirius said with a wink, and with that every thing started dissolving.

Harry shot up in the bed he was in and he looked around, by the look of the light coming in through the window it was just after daybreak and the others were lying in bed asleep. 'Ah I see our village savior is awake,' said a voice that Harry vaguely recognized. He looked and saw that the mayor of the village just walked in with Remus and 'Professor Dumbledore!' Harry said looking surprised 'Yes Mr. Sevenstar, Dumbledore said with a wink. Harry knew he was calling him that to keep his identity a secret and then quickly looked down and he could see that he had changed into the person he looked like when he first met the mayor. At that moment the others started stirring and they sat up in bed, they looked around and saw Dumbledore standing there and knew Remus must have notified him that the battle was over and that they won. 'Well we must be going,' Dumbledore started saying, he then picked up a cup and tapped his wand to it saying _"Portus"_ 'Okay boys all your things are here so just touch your belongings with a finger and the cup with another we will be off. Everyone did so and then Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel and with a whirl of color they were gone, a moment later they all landed in living room of The Burrow. They all stood up and looked at each other, and they all grinned, they were back home, finally, after what seemed like months but were only days, they were home. They got up and walked into the kitchen and when they walked in Mrs. Weasley jumped up from the kitchen table and ran to the boys, 'oh your all home your home!' 'Thank goodness your all right,' Mrs. Weasley said while giving the boys hugs. 'Now go and change we are going to diagon alley to get you all some new dress robes.' They boys looked at each other puzzled and they turned to Dumbledore who answered their unasked question, 'Well since they attacks on the numerous families just before the holidays almost everyone wanted to go and see their families so we decided to postpone the Christmas ball, its going to be held a week after term starts.' The boys looked happy at this, ever since they became best friends, the dances seemed more fun to go to. They all ran up to their rooms, Seamus and Neville was sharing Ron's room with him and Dean was sharing Harry's room with him. They changed and Harry asked 'So dean got anyone in mind to ask to the ball for when we get back?' 'Umm I don't know I think I'll ask a gryffindor girl to this one, do you?' 'Yeah I think so, I think I'm going to ask that Serena girl from seventh year n gryffindor.' 'Oh really, that's cool she pretty good looking and I heard she likes you,' 'that's cool, but we better get downstairs so we can get to diagon alley.' So with that they walked downstairs and met up with everyone in the kitchen, 'Well lets all get going,' Mr. Weasley said, 'we'll all apperate into the leaky cauldron' Mrs. Weasley said to everyone, and with that, they were all gone in a series of pops. Harry appeared in the leaky cauldron with the others and then they all walked out to the gateway into the alley. Mr. Weasley tapped the right bricks on the wall and the gateway opened up to let them all in. 'Okay boys, we'll let you go off by yourselves,' Mrs. Weasley told them and the boys ran off to the direction of the robe shop first to get it out of the way. They walked in and started looking at the men's dress robe section, Harry found a robe that was red with gold trim, he also found a mid-night blue rode that when the lights were off it illuminated slightly, he brought them both to madam malkin and she fitted him to the robes, he thought the second one would e good for the end of year ball. Ron bought one navy blue dress robe for the Christmas dance and a black one with white trim for the end of year ball, Dean bought a forest green robe for the Christmas ball and a red and gold one kind of like Harry's for the end of year ball, Neville got black with gold trim for the Christmas ball and gold with silver trim for the end of year ball, and Seamus bought a blue one for the Christmas ball and green one for the end of year ball, with their robe shopping done, they walked out and were looking around the stores and they came upon their favorite store, Quality Quidditch Supplies, they walked I and looked around, there were a new kind of quidditch glove made out of dragon scales, Harry tried them on and they fit better then his own gloves fit, he bought them and looked around at the brooms, he found he others marveling over a nimbus two thousand and five, the second best broom in the world, bested only by the firebolt. Harry had to admit it was a good broom and could see why the others were fawning over it, but it was way out of all of their price ranges, they all left and were looking around at the shops some more when they came upon a store with a big sign saying Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Harry having not visited the store yet walked inside and couldn't believe how big it was, 'Well at least the twins are making god money' after he said this Fred and George walked in form the back room and said 'Somebody call us?' 'No, no one called you, but its good to see that your making a good living' Harry told the duo while glancing at his watch, it read twelve forty, he quickly turned around 'Boys we got to get to the leaky cauldron, Mrs. Weasley will be wondering where we are' and with that they all left.

The walked into the leaky cauldron and saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley waiting for them, 'Well they said, 'Time to go, Professor Dumbledore said he wanted you five back to Hogwarts after you finished shopping. So they all apperated back to The Burrow and packed all their things, Mrs. Weasley gave them all bear hugs Mr. Weasley wished them all a good term and they all walked outside, Mr. Weasley stuck out his wand arm and there was a big bang, the Knight bus arrived and the door opened, 'Welcome to the knight bus, please come on board' Stan shunpike said as he opened the doors, the boys said their last farewells and the climbed aboard carrying their things and the doors closed and with another bang they were off.

Stan looked at the boys and he dropped his professional manor and started saying 'Eh earn, lookit who we're drivin' again, its Arry Potter, ow yeah doin Arry?' 'Oh, I'm good, we need to be brought to Hogwarts by the way.' 'Righto, off to Ogwarts,' and with that said they were driving for a few minuets and then they stopped in front of Hogwarts, 'thanks Stan, bye' 'Bye Arry' Stan said and then the Knight bus was gone.

They all levitated their trunks inside and then a thought occurred to Harry, 'what about Bolt, Jake, Jack, Max, and Merlin?' Harry asked the others, but the moment the names were out of his mouth, there was a pop, and a tinny barking met his ears, he turned and saw that all of their Snarks where running to them, Harry was happy to see bolt and could see that he had grown a bit, when bolt reached Harry he gave Bolt a pat on the head and they all walked into Hogwarts, they put their things down by the great hall, and started walking to Dumbledore's office, they reached the stone gargoyle guard and there was a note attached to it, 

_Harry, the password is cockroach cluster_

Dumbledore 

Harry said cockroach cluster and the gargoyle sprang to life and walked out of the way, the boys walked up to the door and knocked, 'Come in' they heard Dumbledore say from inside, they opened the door and walked inside, 'Hello boys, Dumbledore started I'm glad you are all here, I just wanted to tell you that if you didn't transfer some of your magical energy into Remus he would have died, I wanted to thank you for your quick thinking, I would also like to thank you for defending that village from the deatheater attack and winning, if you hadn't then we would have lost one of the biggest magical villages in the world.' 'Now on a lighter note I was contacted by the E.N.Q.L, they told me that during the summer they would like you to be part of the team, as they were in the stands during you past two quidditch matches and saw how you all work together, and thought that you four, he said while pointing to Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean 'are up to national standard. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean looked at each other, and thought,, the English national team wants us with them! It was awesome! But then they looked over at Neville, he wouldn't be able to go with them as he wasn't part of the team, Neville looked a little put out as he was the only one not able to go play quidditch during the summer, but then Dumbledore began to speak again, 'don't worry Mr. Longbottom, I have something you'll need to do over the summer, a special solo mission.' Neville looked pleased with this and told the others it was all right that he wasn't going to play quidditch with them during the summer. 'Well boys, that's all I had to say, have a good day and have a good rest of term, and with that the boys left Dumbledores office, Snarks in tow.

There it is chapter 10, please review, 

Sorry if it's a little hard to read, bye!


	11. The Mauraders Help

~The Marauders help~

The five boys left Dumbledore's office, each thinking about random things; Ron was thinking about how he was going to play quidditch professionally, Seamus was thinking about the past battle, Dean also thinking about playing professional quidditch, Neville thinking about what in the world his solo mission could be, and Harry was just remembering one thing he was told, 'Write on the map, our essences will help you.' Harry suddenly started speaking, 'Okay we got something to do, let's go stuff our trunks in the Animagi Room and I'll tell you what we're doing.' So the boys went to the Animagi Room and Harry pulled out the Marauders map, 'Harry, what do we need that for?' Harry explained what they were going to use the map for and they all looked amazed. 'Well what are we waiting for, lets get to work,' Seamus said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Harry pulled a quill and an ink bottle from the chest, he began writing-

Hello, my name is Harry Potter I need to talk to you all. 

Nothing happened for a while then writing began appearing across the map.

Potter? Does that mean you're related to James Potter? 

Yes, Yes it does, he's my father my mother was Lily Evan, my father and Sirius black, my god-father told me to write to you four and get help from you, they said that you will lead us to the room you created.

Again nothing happened for a minute or so when writing appeared on the map.

Good on yeah Prongs, you got Evans, I knew it was only a matter of time— 

_Shut it Padfoot, okay we'll help you but you have to listen to our every instruction, off we go, just follow the directions that appear on the map._

Suddenly the writing disappeared and the map started out from the middle spreading to every corner of the parchment, Harry looked to where they were and could see all their own dots with their names above them, suddenly an arrow appeared in front of their dots, they took a step out of the door and started forward, once their dots stood on top of the arrow on the map, another appeared in front of that, they kept walking following each arrow, the path twisted and turned down corridors and even went through a couple hidden passages, a few were new even to them! They kept walking for what seemed like hours when the arrows finally stopped, they were in front of a dead end, but they knew it couldn't just be a dead end, Harry whipped out the map his quill and ink and wrote;

What are we supposed to do now?

Step forward and place your hand on the wall and say 'I am up to no good.'

Good luck boys, goodbye.

Harry put the map and ink away and he walked up to the wall placed his hand onto it at chest level and said 'I am up to no good!'

There was a shining light and the wall disappeared, a grand staircase was revealed and they all walked down it, the reached the bottom after what felt like ten minutes and they were amazed. The room looked exactly like the gryffindor common room only five times bigger, the moment they walked in a fire sprang to life in a giant fireplace and it looked like it was burning for hours; there was a potions lab that had every thing you would need, there was a training area, there was a grand library that Harry thought probably had a double of almost every book in the Hogwarts library. There was a spacious part where you could relax that was right by the fire, and there was a weapons cupboard. When they opened the weapons cupboard they all immediately picked out different weapons. Harry picked out identical double short swords that were meant for close combat, Ron took a samurai sword, Seamus found a Yew staff, Neville also took a staff only his was made of cedar, and Dean took a large hammer. They all seemed attracted to each of their weapons and took turns in the training area first. Harry stepped into the middle and suddenly thirty magically made opponents appeared around him, he was surrounded! Harry drew the short swords and he felt like he knew how to use them like a pro, he started running and taking out opponent after opponent with a series of different acrobatic movement; by the time all of them were gone he was panting heavily and his arms felt like they were about to fall off, he never used any kind of sword and it was hard work. He walked out and plopped onto on of the chairs by the fire. He could vaguely hear the others training but the sound seemed oddly muffled, he sat there for a few minutes scratching Bolt behind the ear, his eyes started to droop and he feel to sleep.

Harry looked around and he saw that he was in a dark graveyard, he looked at all the tombstones and they all read the names of his friends and the people he came to call family, he couldn't believe it they were all dead he failed everyone. Then he heard a voice.

Yes you have Potter you've failed them all and now your going to die, a green light sped toward him and he snapped awake.

Harry looked around and saw that the others were checking out the library and potions lab, Bolt was laying at is feet and sleeping soundly, Harry got up and Bolt snapped awake, he ran the few steps over to Harry and started to run around Harry's feet Harry laughed and walked over to the others and started looking at the books in the library.

The next day the five boys woke up and remembered the rest of the school would be returning that evening and they decided they would just laze around and play with their snarks. Harry transformed into his wolf form and bounded around with Bolt they were having a very good time and Harry lost track of time, it felt like minutes, but when Dean came to tell him they had to go meet the rest of the school he was surprised to say the least. 

The five boys walked down to the great hall seeing people flooding into the entrance hall from the world outside, the boys took their usual seats and looked up to the old headmaster that was just standing up to make his speech. 

'Hello hello everyone, I hope you all had good Christmas holidays even in light of recent events.' Dumbledore paused for a moment then continued, 

'I would like to announce that our Christmas ball hasn't been cancelled but will be held in just a week from today, I hope you all have a wonderful time on that night', everyone looked excited at the news that the ball was still being held, everyone accept for the five gryffindor boys that already knew about the ball.

'As that is all I need to announce I say we all tuck in.' As Dumbledore finished his speech mounds and mounds of delectable food appeared in front of everyone on all the tables. The five boys started filling their plates and started talking about who they were going to take to the dance. Seamus revealed that he was going to ask Lavender Brown, a sixth year girl in gryffindor, Dean told them all he decided to ask Parvati Patil also a sixth year girl from gryffindor, Neville said he was going to ask Hannah Abbot, a sixth year in Hufflepuff, and Ron said that he was going to ask Hermione Granger yet another sixth year gryffindor, they all knew Harry was going to ask Serena Adams, the seventh year gryffindor. After the last of the puddings disappeared from the plates leaving them sparkling clean, Dumbledore again stood up and sent all the students off to bed.

Harry was thinking it would take a couple days for him to find the right moment to ask Serena to the dance but when he took a step out of the great hall the moment came to him, welcoming him with open arms, he saw Serena walking by herself up the marble staircase and Harry ginned, told the others he would see them in the dorms and walked ahead, he approached he and said 'Hi, now why would you be walking all by herself?', she turned to look at him and she smiled and said 'Hello Harry, I would like to tell you I'm walking alone because it's peaceful, without people always talking to you while you think,' she finished talking and gave him a wink. Harry slouched slightly at this but a moment later he stood up straight and continued with what he intended to do. 'Well Serena, if you don't want me to stay I guess I'll just leave….' Harry said pretending to be sad but grinned at what this accomplished, 'No, no I was just kidding you can stay, now what can I help you with?' Harry smiled and turned to her, he turned he towards him and took her hand then said, 'Serena would you go to the Christmas ball with me?' He said this all with a grin on his face and Serena looked at him and said 'Oh I would love to, now lets get moving to gryffindor tower everyone else is gone and the corridors are all empty.' Harry looked around and it was indeed empty, the quickened their paces slightly and the started talking, they didn't talk about anything in particular, just a bunch of things, and in no time they were in the common room. They sat by the fire for a bit and they talked for a bit more, they were talking for about half an hour when they both heard a muffled bang, Serena jumped and latched onto Harry, Harry grinned but was already talking in his mind, * You idiots get back upstairs or your going to regret it * there was no response but Harry thought that they listened so he slipped his arm around Serena and she sat closer. Harry leaned in and he kissed her, she kissed back and then she pulled away, 'I got to go to bed, see you later Harry, she gave him another kiss, then she ran upstairs, Harry sat their blinking for a few seconds then he got up and walked up to his own dorm. He walked in and he couldn't see anyone, then suddenly he was being tackled. 'Regret it will we' Ron said so what are you going to do. 'This,' 'Bolt!' Harry called Bolt and he was there in a flash, they other four boys looked over at the running snark and Harry slipped away and sat on his bed, The others got up and sat on Ron's bed, so Harry, I take it she likes you by the way she just kissed you. 'I guess so Harry said. 'Well I kind of like her I guess, I mean I just thought I would ask her to the dance and then we started kissing. Oh well, she hot I think I'll go out with her for a bit.' Harry got up and started changing, he sat back down and then sais, well we got Defense first thing tomorrow, Dumbledore is probably going teach us something really cool, well I'm going to bed.' They all agreed and lay down in their respective beds, they all drifted off and for once Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.

I am so sorry for how long this took I've just been battling it out with all my homework and trying to get

Over writing block, the chapters will come a whole lot faster now, I just need help with the chapters coming

Email me ideas of things I should write about my address is _shadow_knight17@hotmail.com_

Review please.


	12. Let the New term Begin

~Let the New Term Begin~

Harry was the first to wake the next day and he wasn't feeling good at all, his muscles ached so he suspected he slept in a funny position, his sleep wasn't a good one either, he remembers waking up many times during the night and at the moment he was paying for it because he was ready to pass out again. Harry took his wand and whispered a useful spell he picked up while reading one day and pointed at his head, suddenly he felt wide a wake and alert, he said another spell and pointed his wand at himself again and his muscles stopped aching.

Harry got dressed then woke the others, told them they had to go down to breakfast, they all grumbled about being woken up but reluctantly got out of bed all sleepy eyed, Harry did the same spell on them as he did on himself to make them wide awake and alert.

They all ran down to the great hall bumping into sleepy students and jumping up and ruffling each others hair, they all busted through the doors of the great hall at the same time, everyone and jumped except for the teachers, everyone looked at them and the five could hear people grumble about them all being so awake this early, they just smiled and went and sat at their usual spots. They all piled their plates with food and started eating, Harry was the first to speak, 'I bet Dumbledore is going to teach us something amazing today.' Neville looked up first and said 'Yeah I hope so, but then he always does,' everyone agreed and finished they're eating.

In the defense room they all sat waiting for Dumbledore to come striding in the room and teach them all something amazing, it took about three minutes and the exact thing happened, Dumbledore came striding into the room already talking about the lesson for the day. 'Today I'm going to teach you all how to combat evil spirits and demons,' Dumbledore's eyes swept over the five gryffindor boys and he continued. 'As you all might know any kind of spell used with a wand will just go right through the said spirit or demon, this will not be your downfall, if you recite this incantation correctly, it will freeze the demon or spirit and then it will shatter them,' he paused to let this information work itself into the students brains and trigger ideas inside of the Brotherhoods minds. 'Now this is very ancient magic, this is the oldest magic I will have taught you as of yet, the exact incantation to dispose of the demon and or spirit is _'akem trapezium shaterium' _as I said before this spell will freeze and then shatter an evil demon or spirit, no if this was cast on a spirit of a good nature, it would only freeze them for a few moments, then let them free.' Dumbledore again paused, his piercing blue eyes sweeping over the young adults, his eyes paused on Harry and he at once knew what Harry was thinking, this was going to be the final spell of Voldemorts undoing. 'Now I have arranged for Nearly headless Nick to come and le us try the spell on him, now if your feeling a little reluctant to cast the spell onto Mr. Nick it is quite alright, it will cause him no harm at all.' At hearing this a little pressure was let of the students, especially the gryffidors, there was no way they would willingly cause harm to the gryffindor ghost. Dumbledore called nick in and he greeted all the students jovially and said 'Now don't worry nothing will happen to me at all!' Dumbledore started calling students up one by one to try and cast the spell correctly on Nick, Harry looked on as the first student failed to cast the spell properly, then he spoke in a low whisper to the others, 'Hey I was thinking, well whenever the killing curse hits Voldemort he just becomes a spirit and then he flies away, I'm thinking this is the spell to finally finish him off!' the others agreed and watched as Harry was called to the front to try the spell, when he approached Nick Dumbledore just said 'Now Harry all you have to do is point your hands towards Nick like so and then recite the incantation.'

Harry nodded to show that he understood and then went to work, he thought, _'I am the leader of the Brotherhood of the Wolf, this will work!' _Harry pointed his hands at Nick in the fashion Dumbledore showed him, and started reciting the spell _'akem trapezium shaterium! _A light shot from his hands chilling the air around it, it hit Nick in the chest and he froze completely, a few moments afterwards he unfroze and smiled brightly at Harry, Dumbledore clapped and the rest of the class did too, apparently he was the first to accomplish the spell. He smiled and went to sit with the rest of the gryffindor boys, he watched while Ron went to try, he spoke to the others, 'I knew I could do it, but it felt weird magic just coming from the hand, it was cold!' the others nodded and watched Rom accomplish the spell as well, he sat back down smiling as well, they both watched as the others did the spell too and then the bell rang, they all packed up while listening to Dumbledore wish them a good rest of the day and they all left. 'It's weird having magic just come straight out of your hand and not out of the wand huh?' they agreed and went to transfiguration, they all were able to transfigure their rocks into chimps and I charms they learned the spell Sirius used on Snape in third year when the came out of the Shrieking Shack and through the Whomping Willow. The rest of the day past slowly and boringly accept for right near the end, all five of the Brotherhood felt a pain on the forehead where Harry's scar would be if they all had one, a vision past to show a few deatheaters making a ruckus at Diagon ally, they ran outside used a spell they found so that their Brotherhood cloths would appear suddenly on them, they all changed their voices and transformed and ran towards Hogsmede they reached it quickly changed back and apparaited away to Diagon Ally.

They arrived to see a few of the shops on fire and a few people lying unconscious on the cobbled street, they quickly put the fires out with their wands and then found the deatheaters trying to force their way into Gringotts, Harry stepped forward and said in a powerful and deep voice, 'Stop what your doing and surrender and no harm will befall you!' the deatheaters turned towards the Brotherhood and laughed, there was about ten deatheaters, what seemed to be the leader took a step towards the five and said 'You think you can take us all on? We are the Dark Lords deatheaters, your going to die today!' So with that all ten deatheaters shot killing curses at the Brotherhood, Harry said 'okay boys two each lets go,' Harry then jumped over top of all the killing curses and ran towards them, he shot a stunner at one deatheater, he turned and had a wand pointed at his face, the deatheater was about to yell the killing curse when Harry quick as his element lighting, pulled out his dual short swords and with a fancy spin cut the deatheaters wand in half, he the threw both of them in the air pulled out his wand stunned him and then caught both short swords as the fell towards the earth.

The moment Harry caught the swords the rest of the deatheaters fell and there was cheering, Harry looked around to see that they were being watched by the shoppers and shopkeepers of the ally and they all bowed, Harry magically amplifies his disguised voice and said, 'I have said it before and this is not the last time I will say it, As long as the five of us live you shall not have to fear the forces of Voldemort or any other evil wizard, we are the Brotherhood of the Wolf, we are sworn to protect you.' After Harry's speech they all bowed once more and apperated into a back ally of Hogsmede they all changed to their regular cloths and transformed, they ran back to the castle and upon approaching the entrance doors transformed back, Seamus looked at the others and said with a sigh 'What a way to start the new term.'

So there it is chapter 12, hope you all like it please get more people reading it,

I want more reviews please, if I do I'll update faster, Well expect chapter 13 in

2-3 days, I have a lot of work to do, but if I find more time I'll post faster, sorry 

its so short.


	13. Meetings and Duels

~Meetings and Duels~

The next day the young men of gryffindor all woke up late and they had to change at top speed to make it to potions. The five walked into the potions dungeon just before the bell went and they took their seats. 

The students were all sitting for about five minuets when professor Snape still hadn't come. They all began whispering about what could have happened when professor McGonagall came in. 'Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas, Longbottom, please come with me to the headmasters office, the rest of you, your classes have been cancelled for the morning. 'All of the students were happy about this but Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were all wondering what this could be about.

They all approached the gargoyle that stood sentry over Dumbledores office when McGonagall said 'Ton-Tongue-Toffees.' Harry and Ron exchanged glances at the password, they all took a step onto the revolving staircase and soon were inside Dumbledores office, but they weren't the only ones, as it seemed the whole Order of the Phoenix were inside they office as well. 

Any kind of chatter that was going on ceased to exist as Dumbledore began to speak. 'As you all know, Voldemort (a collective shudder went around the room at the name) has resurrected four other dark wizards from the past, these four were the most feared evil wizards of their time and they have formed a "Dark Order" now the Dark Orders activity has been growing for quite some time and attacks have been coming more regularly, if the mysterious Brotherhood of the Wolf hadn't showed up to the massive attack on that village in Switzerland, or on the minor but most effective attack of Diagon Ally, I don't know what would have happened.' After the mention of the Brotherhood everyone looked around at each other but didn't speak a word, the Weasley's all gave the gryffindors a small glance then relayed their attention back to Dumbledore. 'Now we do not know who this Brotherhood is but I believe that they will help us in our times of need, they haven't once let a deatheater attack happen without stopping it,' 'Now down to business, I want to find a way to contact this Brotherhood so that they could aid us in the offensive we will be launching near the end of the school year, we have found the Dark Order's hide out and they will not expect us to launch an offensive like this.' All the while Dumbledore had been talking Harry had been thinking, he sighed and stood forward, he had to make it look like no one knew about them being the Brotherhood, 'Professor Dumbledore, I the leader of the Brotherhood of the Wolf offer our services to you and the Order when you launch you offensive toward the Dark Order,' Harry could tell the others had taken their usual spots behind their leader, the same formation they used during the attack on Hogsmede. Everyone looked shocked, including Dumbledore, and Harry mentally thanked him for understanding what he was doing.

'Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, you? You're the Brotherhood? How? The speaker was Professor McGonagall, she looked clearly surprised and Harry answered her question very simply, 'We were chosen.' 

This looked to confuse everyone even more, except for Dumbledore and the Weasley's, as they already knew about everything. 'Now as for this offensive you're launching towards the Dark Order I have already made some plans for attack.' 'Now when we reach their stronghold I will start a storm using my elemental ability, we will be quite far away when I do this, then I will send down lightning bolts at the deatheaters, I can take out about twenty to thirty deatheaters before I get tired. Then after the last bolt we go with whatever plan Professor Dumbledore has.' Everyone looked impressed at Harry's plan and then looked towards Dumbledore for his part of the plan.

Dumbledore was beaming at Harry when he started to speak. 'Okay now after the last bolt of lightning Harry sends down we will have all of our most experienced in dueling apperate down towards the deatheaters and start dueling, the order members that have just come out of school and aren't as experienced in dueling will hold back and shoot stunners down towards the deatheaters further back lines, and as for The Brotherhood they will apperate into the stronghold and attack Voldemort, Grindlewald, Omaden the Dark, Elric the Evil, Ralistein.' At this there was an uproar, they may be the Brotherhood but they're still children! Was heard many times, but Dumbledore just rose his hand to silence them, 'I have full confidence in Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Deans abilities and I know they can hold their own in a duel with these five evil wizards.' 'But if the event that they start losing they know how to contact me, I will apperate right to them and help as much as I can.' Every one looked a little more relieved at this news and Dumbledore ended the meeting after telling the boys that Snape was on a mission at the moment and that's why he didn't show up to the class.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were walking down to the great hall for lunch and they were talking about the meeting in hushed voices, 'This is going to be a hard battle, especially since we're going after the "big bad five" as Ron dubbed Voldemort and the four he brought from the past. The were just sitting down to eat when Malfoy walked over and said, 'so what happened Scarhead, get another medal for having a scar? Or did you make the front page in the paper? I for one wouldn't be proud of having my parents killed!' with the last part said Harry stood up and gave Malfoy a look that could kill, Malfoy flinched but just a little, 'So Malfoy, think your so popular and can say anything about anyone? Well your wrong, I'm challenging you to a duel out on the quidditch pitch tonight at six thirty!'

'I accept your challenge Potty, who's your second?' Harry turned to look at the others and pointed to Ron, 'Ron is who's yours? Malfoy turned to look at his companions and he point to Goyle, 'Goyle will be, this is the last duel you'll be in!' with that said Malfoy and his cronies walked away and Harry and the other gryffindors sat down. 

'He's going to regret making fun of me and my family!' Harry told the others, they all went back to eating and then left for transfiguration.

They arrived at class and McGonagall walked over to them, 'Well as it seems you can accomplish every task I give you for class before the first bell goes I have decided to start you on seventh year transfiguration. McGonagall told the five. They all looked pleased with themselves and McGonagall told them that James Potter and Sirius Black were the only other students in her history of teaching to ever start working a year ahead of everyone else, the five all looked very proud of themselves and began work, they had to transfigure a large stone into a bird, and give it a timer so that it will transfigure back into the stone after a certain amount of time. They all were able transfigure it by the end of class. 

The rest of their classes were mostly taking down notes, so the day past by quite slowly, but quite surly. Six o'clock rolled around and Harry and Ron stated to head down to the quidditch pitch, they told the others to stay in the common room, as it would take minimal time to take care of Malfoy; they arrived on the quidditch pitch at the same moment Malfoy and before any words could be said Malfoy started off by yelling _"Excalibus" _a sword sprouted out of his wand and he ran at Harry as his wand wasn't out yet, Harry drew is dual short swords and Malfoy faltered slightly by seeing these short swords being drawn but he continued charging. He brought the sword down as hard and fast as he could but Harry blocked with one short sword and hit the sword hard enough with his own to change it back to a wand, Harry put his short swords away and drew his wand, he quickly yelled _"Explliarmus",_ _"Impedimenta",_ and "_Stupefy"_ in quick succession Malfoy, unable to block the three spells was disarmed stopped and knocked unconscious all at once, Golye, jumped in but Harry stepped away and let Ron have some fun. Golye tried saying stupefy but said it wrong and it backfired on him and knocked himself out. Ron just said 'Damn, I wanted to have some fun!' Harry just enervated the both of them and left. They reached the common room and told the others that they won and then they just sat up for a bit playing exploding snap and finishing off the little bit of homework they had put off. 'Well I'm off to bed, se all of you tomorrow, and with that Harry walked up to the dorm where he just climbed under the blankets without changing, he called Bolt to him and he fell asleep while scratching his ear.

Well there she is, chapter thirteen, what do you think, review please, 


	14. The Dance

~The Dance~

Harry was awoken the next day by a very loud yell, he sat straight up and surveyed the room, he saw Ron jumping on one leg and holding the other in his hand yelling in pain, it seemed as though he stubbed his toe.

Harry started laughing; as did the other boys also started laughing at Ron's pain. 

'Thanks guys, real nice friends you all are!' Ron said while eyeing the end of his bed with a death glare, 'Damn bed, getting in my way,' Ron tried to look serious while saying this but he started laughing, Neville stood up and stretched and said 'Well you boys want to get dressed so we all can go down to breakfast?' they all agreed and hurriedly changed. 

The five all walked into the great hall and Harry looked around, he spotted Malfoy who slouched down behind Crabbe so that he would be partially hidden from Harry's view; Harry chuckled at this and sat down for some food. 

The day of classes seemed to speed by for Harry and soon it was going onto six o'clock and the five-gryffindor boys were in the Marauders room. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a heated chess match and Neville Dean and Seamus were all training against each other. 

Harry while become much better at strategy ever since he became the leader of the Brotherhood of the Wolf was still losing. 

'Checkmate!' Ron exclaimed and Harry was defeated and Harry said 'One of these days Ron, I'm going to beat you,' 'Okay Harry, the day you beat me at chess is the day I catch the snitch before you!' Harry thought about this for a minute and said, 'Yeah I guess I'll let you have this one' he then stood up and walked over to the library and went was looking through all of the books and came upon an ancient looking book, he carefully slid it out of the shelf and walked back over to where Ron was sitting looking through _"Quidditch Through the Ages" _for about the fifth time that night and looked up when Harry sat down. 

'Where'd you find that?' Ron looked at the ancient text with a curious gaze and Harry told him he found it near the back of the library. They looked at each other and then Harry turned around and yelled 'Seamus, Dean, Neville come look at this book I found!' they stopped their intense training and jogged over to Harry and Ron. 'Wow, that looks old!' Seamus said while eyeing the book, the other two agreed and Neville said 'Well, open it!'

Harry obeyed his friend's wish and opened the book slowly and carefully. When he opened the book they all felt a very old magic pass through them, they felt over whelmed and Harry quickly closed it. 'You guys, I think I'm going to let Dumbledore look through this first, he's way more educated in ancient magic and did you see the writing in it? I think he'll be able to translate it much easier then we would.' They looked at Harry and they agreed, they didn't want to tamper with this kind of magic unless Dumbledore said it was all right.

Harry took the marauders map and looked at it, Dumbledore was in his office, 'Lets brig it to him now,' Harry said. While standing up. The others also stood and nodded their heads. The ascended the stairs and started walking towards the headmasters office. They looked at each other and started guessing the password when they found themselves at the stone gargoyle guarding the office. Dean was the one to guess correctly (twizzlers), they all stepped onto the rotating staircase and Seamus, Ron and Neville looked at Dean and Ron questioned 'What the hell are twizzlers?' Dean looked back and just simply stated, 'Muggle candy,' this satisfied their curiosity and they all stepped off the staircase at the top. Harry knocked on the door and they heard Dumbledore say 'Come in.' Harry turned the knob and they all walked over the threshold. 

Dumbledore looked at them and inquired, 'so what do you need boys?'

Harry glanced at the others quickly and began 'Well sir, we were in the library and I found this really old book, when we opened it, it felt like a very old and powerful wave of magic passed through us and it's not printed in English, we wanted to show you first before we tried to translate it and read it; so here we are.

Dumbledore eyed the boys carefully, those piercing blue eyes seemed to be searching through they're minds and then he said 'Let me see that book Harry,' Harry handed Dumbledore the book and he opened it, again it felt like a powerful and old magic passed through the room and Dumbledore glanced at the words, 'Harry where did you really find this? , I know for a fact that this book wasn't in our library, not even in the restricted section.' Harry decided to fess up and he told Dumbledore all about the marauders room and about the library in it. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and then said 'Harry, I want to tell you something; this is a spell book that Merlin himself wrote! And as for that wave of powerful magic that you felt, I am guessing, Merlin infused some of his magical essence into it, now I can read some of it but most of it I will need to translate, I will tell you when I am finished, but now I am thinking you all need to get to bed, it is already eleven o'clock, good night boys.' The boys wished Dumbledore goodnight and walked out of the door, 'Wow, a book made by Merlin himself!' 'That's crazy,' they all agreed and they made their way up to gryffindor tower. They walked in and found that it was completely deserted, so they walked up to their dorm and changed, and without another word, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The rest of the week went by in a flash and the day the Christmas dance was to be held came. Harry was walking up to gryffindor tower by himself as he reflected back onto the terrible potions class. 

Harry, Dean, Ron, Seamus, and Neville walked in and Harry was thinking it was going to go well but he was terribly mistaken. 

Professor Snape walked in looking in a very vindictive mood and then he turned to the class and said 'Today we will all be making a skele-gro potion as our kind Madam Pomphrey has ran out, because of some boneheaded, Hufflepuff second year accidentally expelled all of the bones in both his legs and one of his arms. The directions are on the board,' he said while tapping his wand to the board. 'You have one hour to get to step six, we will then leave the potions to stew over-night and then we will resume tomorrow.' 

Harry began he potion and he felt like he would be able to do it, even with Snape breathing down his neck. When all of a sudden while on step three, three black objects dropped into his potion and Harry knew what was coming, his potion exploded and his potion was sent flying, he looked toward the slytherins, Malfoy and his little "posse" were laughing like hell and Snape was ready to kill, he came over and yelled 'twenty points from gryffindor and you have to stay after and clean up the mess potter!' Harry looked disappointed and then the bell rang, the others left and Harry was left to clean the mess.

Harry looked at his hands, they were still wrinkled from the water he used to clean the potion with, he looked at his watch and saw that it was six thirty, 'Oh dammit, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Harry took off and transformed, as everyone was getting ready for the dance the corridors was empty. He made it to the tower in record time and he transformed back, he walked in and ran up to his dorm where the others were already getting ready. He busted through the door and he walked to his bed where he collapsed, breathing very heavily. 'Harry you look exhausted!' Neville said, he whipped out his wand and said a spell, suddenly he felt normal and not tired at all, 'thanks Neville,' 'No problem Harry, just get ready we all want to go down there with a grand entrance, so we need you to be in your robes!' Harry chuckled and went to his trunk and took out the midnight blue dress robes, he could already see them illuminating slightly in the semi-dark dorm and he smiled, these were awesome robes. 

They were all walking towards the staircase and Harry took the lead like usual. They were just about to take their first steps onto the stairs when they stopped, 'Okay, what did you all have in mind for this "Grand Entrance?" Dean just said 'okay cast the spells' the others cast a spell each and dean then said 'okay when you take a step onto the stairs, don't look surprised okay?' Harry nodded and then took his step, suddenly the whole common room went dark and a silver light appeared from nowhere, Harry walked down the stairs his dress robes glowing slightly, everyone's attention was on the boys staircase, Ron came next and the light changed to red, then the light changed to blue and Neville came down, the light again changed this time to gold and Dean came down, the light changed for the last time this time to green and Seamus came striding down the stairs. The lights came back on and everyone started clapping for the performance. 

 Harry quickly found Serena by the notice board and he was amazed, she was wearing a silky pink dress robe that went down to her thighs, it was her hair was down but there were two parts in the front that came down the sides of her face and they were slightly curly. Harry puffed out his chest and offered his arm; he then said in a mock-dignified voice, 'Shall we go?' Serena giggled and took his arm and said in the same manner as he did 'Yes, we shall.' They all walked down to the great hall, each with their partners accept for Neville who was meeting Hannah in the great hall, he found her with minimal difficulty and they all waited for the doors to open, all of them making small talk with their partners. 

The doors suddenly opened and the whole school walked into the great hall. All the house tables had been moved again and then the music started, Serena instantly brought Harry out onto the dance floor, she started dancing and Harry tried too, but he wasn't very good at all. He just kept trying and he started to get better after about three or four fast songs, then the first slow song started and Harry took Serena by the waist and twirled her around and set her down, she put her arms around Harry's neck and he held her close, Harry thought that he was much better at dancing slow songs then he was at dancing fast songs. The danced for bit longer and the song ended, another fast one came on but they decided to sit at one of the small tables and get something to drink, Harry brought her a butterbeer and then the others came and joined them, they all expressed how much fun they were having and started making small talk. The song ended and another started, they all went and danced for a bit more and then Dumbledore stood up and told them all that the next song was going to be the last song, they all grabbed their partners and pulled them close, the slow song started and the danced to it. Serena looked up to Harry and said 'I had a lot of fun tonight Harry, thanks for asking me,' 'Oh no problem, I had fun too!' Harry said with a smile and with that Harry leaned in close and gave her a kiss, she kissed him back and the deepened it and then they stopped, 'You want to go somewhere a little more private?' asked Harry, she nodded and Harry led her out, he led her to the animagi room and they walked in. 

Harry let Serena go first and she gasped as she saw the room, Harry walked in as well and asked 'Do you like it?' she nodded and Harry picked her up and with walked over to the edge of the pond, he jumped over to the boulder and the sat down, Serena looked at him and she grinned, Harry's rode was glowing faintly and it illuminated his features, she came a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and 'Now, where were we?'

Harry was lying on his bed thinking happily of the night he had, the others hadn't come back yet, but right when he was thinking about where they could be they walked in, with the same lopsided grin Harry had on his face. 'Had a fun night boys?' they all nodded and then Seamus said suddenly 'I saw you and Serena leave early, where did you two go?' 'Uhh, no where, you mind your business and I'll mind mine.' He nodded and then Ron said 'Awesome night, but I'm going to bed now.' The others also decided to go to bed and they all changed in silence, they all climbed into their beds and said goodnight, Harry fell asleep almost instantly, a giant lopsided grin on his face.

There it is, chapter 14, hope you like it, 

I know there was a bit more romance 

In this one, I don't think there will be to

Much more of it in the story, well hope you

Like it, review please.


	15. Albus Dumbledores Power

I dedicate this chapter to Alanna Hrncir as shes  reviewed the most! Thanks Alanna

~Albus Dumbledores Power~

The weeks that followed the dance were quiet and uneventful, other then the fact that Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all had been training much harder to get ready for the offensive that the Order of the Phoenix and the Brotherhood of the Wolf were going to launch against the Dark Order and their followers.

So far the five gryffindor sixth year boys had become experts with their non-magical weapons and matched only by Dumbledore, who had surprised the five boys when he came to train with them one day, wielding a sword that matched Godric Gryffindors in beauty, Harry grinned while remembering the day Dumbledore came to them asking to train, as he was as he put it "a little rusty."

_Harry jumped over Seamus' and did a front-flip one-eighty, and was about to make his move when Dumbledore strode down into the training area and interrupted the five boys. 'Excuse me boys, I'm sorry if this is a bother but I would like to train up a bit so I am not so rusty when we go and launch our offensive,' Harry nodded and said 'Sir it would be an honor to train alongside you,' the other four boys nodded and the aged headmaster asked to go one on one with each in turn. Dumbledore challenged Ron first, Ron obliged and drew his samurai sword and Dumbledore unsheathed his sword, they were all awed by the beauty of it but then it was time to train. _

_Ron made the first move by doing a simple slicing motion; which Dumbledore blocked, he then made a move, which was surprisingly fast for a man his age. _

_He slid to one side, and spun around to swing the sword towards Ron's side which he just managed to block, it went like that for a while when Ron was too tired to go one he conceded, he walked out and wished Dean luck, he nodded and walked towards the most powerful wizard alive. Dean held his hammer in a defensive stance and magical extended the handle so that it would be easier to go on the offensive. After another half hour Dumbledore had trained with Dean, Neville and Seamus, they all had trouble with Dumbledore but came out okay and were wondering incredulously where Dumbledore could have learned how to duel like that. Finally it was Harry's turn and he was itching to try his luck, ever since he became the leader of the Brotherhood he was always up for a challenge. _

_He approached Dumbledore, who wished him luck, which Harry also gave. He drew his double short swords and held them in a defensive stance and waited, after a while it seemed as Dumbledore would not make the first move, so he launched, he swung at his aged headmasters side, which was blocked, with the other short sword he aimed for Dumbledore's chest which was blocked again, after about fifteen minutes in which Harry and Dumbledore made quite a few amazing moves, they both gave up commending the other on their skill, one thing was for certain Harry thought, Albus Dumbledore was the master of sword and magic._  

Ever since that day, the boys were training to become much better in both magical and non-magical dueling.

~*~

The five boys were running towards the headmaster's office because there was a rumor that Remus Lupin was there at Hogwarts to take up the defense against the dark arts position once again.

They approached the stone gargoyle and Harry shouted lemon drops, and the gargoyle jumped out of the way and exposed the spiraling staircase. They ran up not waiting for the staircase to bring them up and Harry knocked on the door, the door opened and there was the smiling face of Remus Lupin. 'Hello boys!' 'Yes, hello there boys, were just talking about you,' Harry looked mildly surprised that they were talking about them and he asked 'And why is that professor?' 

'Albus Dumbledore just waved his hand and said it was not of importance at the moment and then stated, 'Remus here has kindly taken up the defense position so that I can focus more or my power on defeating the Dark Order.'  Remus nodded at the information that the headmaster just provided and then he started talking about some of the things he was going to do, some of which were a dueling tournament for the fifth, sixth, and seventh year classes, a weeklong expedition into the mountains surrounding Hogwarts which were rumored to give residence to a number of dark creatures, and he would also be teaching them occlumency and legilimency, and finally they would learn how to throw off the pain of the cruciatus curse. The five boys were all very excited about all of the things they would be doing in defense against the dark arts and they couldn't wait to do some of the things. 'Well boys, judging by the time I'd say you are going to be late for care of magical creatures if you don't leave now, I hope you all have a good day.' They all said goodbye and they rushed towards Hagrids cabin.

~*~ 

The five boys reached Hagrids cabin with the rest of the class just before the magical bell rang off in the distance. They waited for a few minutes and Hagrid emerged from the cabin holding something that astonished all of the students there, a wolf with wings! But it wasn't just a wolf with wings, the fangs that it showed were clear and looked like crystals, and the eyes, they were pure white. To say the very least, it was an amazing animal. 'Now, this 'ere is a Pollux, it's a magical wolf that 'as wings,' he stopped there so the students could approach it and pet its head, the fur was very soft. 'The Pollux's magical properties are…. But that's as far as Hagrid got in his sentence because at that moment there was an explosion that came from the direction of Hogsmede, Hagrid took quick action, 'Okay everyone inside the castle, an attack is goin on!' everyone listened without and hesitation, but Harry caught Hagrids eye and he nodded, knowing what they had to do. 

Once everyone was inside The Brotherhood took over and transformed into their animals and went in the direction of the village, where the attack was, they reached Hogsmede and transformed back, changed into the Brotherhood attire and changed their appearances, just incase the trench coats were blasted off and their faces revealed. Harry started giving out orders, 'I'll take the town square, Ron, patrol the eastern side of town, Neville, the west, Dean the south and Seamus the north, go!' they each roan off in the appropriate directions and pulled their wands out as they went. 

Harry reached the square but found nothing, the same went for the others and the only thing that seemed wrong with the place was the little hole in the ground in the town square where an explosion had taken place, Harry realizing something was wrong looked towards Hogwarts and saw that the actual attack was going on there! The others at that same moment apperated right beside him and said, 'we have to get moving or the castle will fall!' Harry nodded, transformed and took off towards the school and an amazing pace, which was only matched by the other four boys. 

~*~

Dumbledore watched as the five boys ran towards Hogsmede in their animal forms and silently wished them good luck when he felt it, something was attacking the school and the explosion at Hogsmede was just a distraction. He rushed down towards the entrance hall where he met up with the other teachers, they all started asking him questions, which he answered with silence; he walked towards the great oak doors and blasted them open with a flick of his wand. At that moment a deatheater started shooting spells at him, which he made disappear with a snap of his fingers. He then gave orders to the teachers to fight them off.

~*~ 

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus arrived at the school to see all of the teachers fighting off the deatheaters, and doing amazingly well, but at that moment a wave of dark creatures, that they have never seen before stormed out of the Forbidden forest. Harry drew his short swords and motioned for the other four boys to take out their weapons when they heard a deep, powerful voice coming from the middle of the fight, it was chanting, chanting an ancient spell none of them could figure out and none of the teachers knew. Everyone parted and Harry could see it was Dumbledore, he had a plan, but it wasn't going to happen because the deatheaters were starting to fight again, 'Protect Dumbledore!' Harry yelled in the booming voice he used when he fought as the Brotherhood. The other four nodded and went to Dumbledore and started fighting everyone and everything that came at them. Then it happened, the ground split open and made a giant crevasse, only it seemed to be drawing every evil thing towards it, every creature that was there was sucked into it but with the deatheaters something else happened, a black mass was drawn out of the bodies of the deatheaters and it was sucked up into the void, then Dumbledore stopped chanting, and with a flick of his wand the ground closed up again, and then Dumbledore began to speak, 'Everyone that was a deatheater come stand before me now!' all of them listened and came to stand in front of Dumbledore, 'You have all been freed of evil and now have a second chance, will you all accept the light and help the fight for good?' they all looked at each other and all agreed, on came forward and spoke, 'Yes Albus Dumbledore, we will fight for the good!' 'Good now if you will all follow Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall there they will help you with what ever you need, now as for the Brotherhood of the Wolf will you all please follow me to my office?' the all nodded and followed.

They were all sitting in Albus Dumbldores office and were listening to the story he was just telling them, 'That void that you all saw, I cannot teach that to you as I have no idea how I did it myself, it is a magic that was developed by my great, great, great, great, great grandfather, and has been passed down through the Dumbledore blood line through their minds. Now I wanted to tell you I have found out some very interesting information from that book you gave to me, please, take out your wands, and your weapons,' they did so and waited for more instructions. 'Now if you agree to this you will have some of the most powerful weapons since Merlins time.' They all agreed and Dumbledore continued, 'Now repeat after me, _"infusium, totallus," _they all said the words and their wands disappeared, they were about to start a ruckus when Dumbledore silenced them, 'Please will you all cast a lumos spell?' they did so and light come from their weapons, they were all amazed, 'Now I know you all will want to be using your new wand/weapons in class but you will not be able to, you will all have to go to Ollivanders wand shop later to get new wands, now if you wish I will let you all leave to go practice with these new instruments you have.'  They all thanked him and left the office, talking excitedly, 'man this is wicked, we can cast spells from of weapons, this is amazing!' 'It is I mean look at this,' Harry conjured up a dummy right there in the hall, jumped into the air and sliced at the dummies arm, while yelling stupefy, the arm was cut open and the dummy went flying like a person would if the were stupefied. They all looked at each other and grinned all with the same thought, Dumbledore is damn powerful!

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but my computers been 

Messing up a lot and I've always been right near the end when it messed up, 

I've lost this chapter around 5 times now,  well any way, I hope you all like this 

Chapter, please, review if I get more I'll know you want more and I'll update quicker!

Review please!! bye


	16. New Plans

~New Plans~

The day after the boys made their wand/weapons they were brought to Diagon Ally to get their new wands so as not to reveal their wand/weapons to the world yet, they walked down to Hogsmede and they apparated to the long cobbled ally along with their headmaster. They walked over to Ollivanders and entered, hearing the tinkling of a bell somewhere in the depths of the ancient store, Dumbledore walked up to the counter and rung the bell, a moment later Mr. Ollivander came from the back of the shop to assist the customers. 

'Ah I haven't seen you six for awhile, how good to see you.' Said little Mr. Ollivander, Harry still thought he had a creepiness about him for some reason.

'Yes, yes, it has been quite a while hasn't it Mr. Ollivander,' Dumbledore said, obviously Dumbledore held this man in high respects.

'Yes, Albus it has, now what can I do for all of you?' Ollivander asked curiously. 'We would all like new wands please,' Harry said in a respectful voice, Mr. Ollivander looked towards Harry and sighed, 'but Mr. Potter, I would have thought you would not have let anything happen to your wand,' 'I haven't Mr. Ollivander, none of us have, we just need extra wands because of this…' Harry drew his short swords and held it in front of him, he then cast a lighting spell and Mr. Ollivander gasped excitedly, 'You all fused your wands into the weapons you carry?'

'Yes sir, we did, but Professor Dumbledore doesn't want us to use them in class so no one know about it.' 

'I see, well, how about we start with Mr. Potter here as out of all of you he was the hardest to find a wand for?' 'That's fine Mr. Ollivander all of the young men said. Ollivander nodded and walked off into the shop, and came back carrying an armful of wand boxes, he walked over to Harry and set down the boxes, well Mr. Potter lets start, these are the most unusual combinations I have.' Harry looked mildly surprised at this information but then reasoned because his of how rare his last wand was; he was given the first one (oak, dragon-heartstring, 15 and a half inches) and Harry gave it a powerful wave in the air, sparks of all colors went through the room and Harry knew this was his new wand, Ollivander looked at Harry and said 'Hmm, well that was much easier then the first time now wasn't it?' Harry nodded with a grin and he awaited the others, who also got their new wands quite fast, Ron on his second, Dean on his first, Neville on his third and Seamus also on his first, then something happened none of them expected, Dumbledore asked for a new wand, as he said, 'Well if I am going to fight along side you five I'll need to have a new wand as I also fused my last one in my sword.' The others looked at each other, and grinned, just like Dumbledore to do something like this to help them they all thought. They all waited patiently as Dumbledore was being tested on some wands (he got his new one on his seventh try) then they paid and left the shop asking Ollivander not to mention this to anyone, as it was needed to be kept top secret, he agreed.

They six walked out into the brightly lit ally-way and started heading to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could apperate back to Hogsmede. 

They arrived in Hogsemde and started walking towards the school when Dumbledore said something 'Boys I need to tell you something, it is quite important and I would like to keep it secret, I am the last living member of the last Brotherhood of the wolf, the other four dies during the battle against Grindlewald, ever since I have been holding my true powers back so that no one links me to the last Brotherhood.' 

To say the five boys were stunned was a massive understatement, 'Is that why you're going to fight along side us?' Neville blurted out Dumbledore chuckled and said, 'yes that is why I am going to fight with you Mr. Longbottom and if it answers any other questions, I was the leader and my animagus form is the wolf, only unlike Harry's mine is a light gray.'  Harry was quiet through the exchange of words and he finally said something after Dumbledore revealed his wolf animagus form to them. 'I always thought that maybe you were once a Brotherhood member, I always knew you knew too much about it for someone that wasn't a member.' Dumbledore chuckled and said yes I knew that at least one of you would have figured that out, but now since I changed the plans so I will be fighting along side you, until we meet up with the "big bad five" we must get a suitable replacement for me down in the battlefield, do you boys have any suggestions?' at that point they reached the entrance hall and Seamus was pulling the doors open for them, Harry was just thinking and he spotted little Professor Flitwick walking into the great hall, 'Sir are the rumors that Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion true, because if they are, then I think that he would be a good replacement,' Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second and then he said, 'Boys, Professor Flitwicks dueling skills are only better by my own, he is one of the most powerful wizards that I know, and yes I believe he would be a more then adequate replacement for myself, so if would excuse me I will ask to see if he will accept, good-day boys.' 

The five boys walked in the direction of the animagus room because they hadn't been there for a while and they wanted to visit their Snarks, as they hadn't seen them for a couple days. Harry opened the door the moment they walked in their Snarks jumped onto them and started licking them furiously, 'I missed you too Bolt' Harry said and the Snark jumped off and started wagging his tail hard enough that dust was lifting off the ground, Harry chuckled at this and asked 'Would you like to go for a walk?' Bolt practically started jumping with excitement and Harry told the others that he was going for a walk, they all nodded that they heard and Harry left them to play with their Snarks.

Harry and Bolt were chasing each other around the lake when they heard it, a scream pierced the air coming from near the green houses and he said 'Bolt, lets go check it out!' as if Bolt knew that the scream meant something was wrong started running towards the green houses at an amazing rate, which Harry could not keep up with, so he transformed into the magnificent wolf and caught up with him, Bolt looked over and Harry knew Bolt knew it was him, so they took off even faster and reached the green houses in record time, Harry jumped into the air and transformed back looking around, the scream came from behind green house four and he ran to it pulling his wand out as he went. He turned the last corner and saw a girl being cornered by a few.. "walking venomous tentecula?!' Harry exclaimed what the hell, Harry didn't know what was going on so he just thought about Tom Riddle and he got very angry, he then yelled _"INCENDIO" _the force of the fire spell caught all three plants and they were incinerated in moments.

'Are you all right?' Harry asked as he approached the girl, now that the plants weren't blocking her he saw that it was a girl from Ravenclaw sixth year that he had seen around the halls but never talked to.

'Yes I'm fine, thank you for getting rid of those plants, I just kind of lost it I don't know what happened, I was going for a walk and I heard something from back here, I came to check it out and then I was being corned by those plants.'

'It's no problem, what's your name by the way?' 'Katie, Katie Summers, no need to tell me your name, Harry.'

Harry had gotten used to people knowing his name, even if he didn't know theirs so he just brushed it off as Katie was about to start saying something again.

'Will you walk me back to my common room, I'm still kind of shaken up.'

Harry agreed and then he introduced her to Bolt (Oh how cute, I can't believe he's yours) and they started walking, not talking about anything in particular, just anything that came to them, they finally reached the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room and she said 'thanks Harry, I really didn't want to walk by myself,' and with that she stood on her tip toes, gave Harry a kiss full on the lips, then gave the password to the suit of armor that stood guard over the common room and she disappeared, Harry stood stunned for a few moments then was snapped out of it by a little nip on his leg, 'Sorry Bolt, lets get back to the others.

They made it back to the Animagus room where he found the others waiting for him, the moment he walked in he knew something was up, 'What happened?' he asked seriously the others were silent for a few moments when Seamus spoke up, 'Harry, Dumbledore just came by, he said that Snape told them that The Dark Order are planning to attack Hogwarts, he told us that we have to go on the offensive soon, in a weeks time to be accurate.'

Harry looked at the others after the news was delivered, he saw that they all looked worried and this irked him a little 'Come on boys, this isn't going to be that bad, we're going to get our revenge on the scum that killed our families, you know what I say to all of this?' 

'The others looked up when Harry started his mini speech, 'What?' they all asked back

'Bring 'em on!'

There ya go, 16th chapter, I hope you all like it, 

Come on review, you know you wanna, 

Well any way hope you liked it, next chapter will 

Be much ,much longer, 

bye 


	17. Chapter 17 preview

~Chapter 17 Preview~

As the Brotherhood lay there, beaten and battered awaiting their deaths, the saw a bright blue light, one that radiated an unfathomable power. Harry just able to lift his head saw their old headmaster fighting off the entire Dark Order, and surprisingly enough he was winning and on the offensive. 

Suddenly Grindlewald bellowed _"ATOMOSO" _an explosion that none of them could have expected erupted from the aged wand of the dark warlock, however Dumbledore had disappeared with a swish of his cloak before the word spell had been cast and he appeared right behind Grindlewald.

"Helios" Dumbledore didn't even have to yell the words but a light as bright as the sun came from the wand and he blinded Voldemort, Grindlewald, Omaden, Elric, and Ralistein, Dumbledore then yelled "HIEROS" a golden light sprang forth from the wand and the effect it had on Grindlewald was astonishing, it seemed wherever the beam had passed over his body a searing pain, accompanied by a burning sensation happened, Grindlewald gained enough mind power through the pain to apparate away. Dumbledore quickly said a few spells and Omaden, Elric, and Ralistein vanished without a trace.  Then it was just Voldemort and Dumbledore. 

When the two faced off it seemed that the powerful blue aura sprang forth and tried to quash a similar aura coming from Voldemort, only the one coming from Voldemort was a blood red color with patches of black swirling around in it, not at all as impressive as Dumbledore's thought Harry. By that time Harry had regained enough power to heal himself and the others partially, so now they were circling the two border line mages that were about to battle. 

'Well Tom, here we are, you shall not walk away from this unmarked.' 

'That's what you think fool!' 

and with that the both swung their wands into the air and down at each other.

Well there is something you should expect to see in the next chapter. 

Review, tell me what you want to see happen and I'll see what I can do

Later


End file.
